Animal I Have Become
by jessiechaos
Summary: Zero gives Cain an unusual gift. Sexy Vamp-ness ensues. This was suppose to be a Zero/Cain but my muse decided that I needed to write more Hetro. I was TRYING for Cain/Zero so hard...
1. Chapter 1

Cain was tired, practically exhausted when he stepped foot into the cabin. He had been working in his shop all day, finishing a few projects for some families in the area, and was so into the woodwork that he completely lost track of time. It wasn't until the suns started to set that he even noticed how late it was. So here he was, in the doorway, wanting nothing more then food, a shower, and his bed.

He sighed at the empty cabin, not even a light on to welcome him home. His son, who was a frequent visitor, was currently working security at the castle, but he was due to be back within a few days. Cain loved his privacy, and didn't mind being alone here, but he did enjoy the company every once in a while.

He found his way to the kitchen and peeked inside the icebox. He shook his head at the contents before moving to the cabinets. He was going to have to pick up some supplies the next time he made it to town.

Nothing really caught his eye, but the need to eat was strong as his stomach growled. He found some canned stew, and moved to warm it up on the stove. He moved to the sink after that, filling up a cup with water to drink. He lifted the cup to his lips, as his eyes drifted to the kitchen window, looking out into the forest behind the cabin. He stopped, in mid drink as something caught his attention.

As Cain stared out the window, he saw none other then Adrian Zero some distance away, but staring straight at him, a smile wide on his face. The cup that Cain was holding slipped from his grasp then, falling into the sink before it shattered, breaking Cain's eye contact from the man outside.

"Shit, you got to be kidding me," Cain growled as he made his way quickly from the kitchen, grabbing his gun before heading out the door. He headed around the cabin slowly, not sure why, since Zero must have known he was coming, but instinct took over more then anything. When he turned the corner to the back of the cabin, he found… nothing.

Cain tensed lightly, not sure what was happening, not sure what Zero's game plan was, but he wasn't going to just wait for it either. He turned around to head back to the cabin and there he was, right behind him, smiling at him. Cain jumped back. How the hell did he manage that, without making a sound, alerting his presence, or even… He was so close, he should have felt the heat coming off him, but there was.... nothing.

Cain didn't even have time to move before Zero disarmed him, his gun now on the ground as Zero stared at him… hungrily. What the hell was going on here? Cain thought as he stared Zero down. He could sense something was off about him, but Cain couldn't tell what it was. He looked him down once; noticing his dress was off, with the formfitting black t-shirt and black leather pants, but even that could be just a throw back to his Longcoat days. Besides, he hadn't seen Zero since he disappeared after the eclipse almost two years ago. A lot could happen in that time.

"What are you doing here, Zero?" Cain asked, taking a step back from Zero, uncomfortable at their closeness. Zero's arm shot out, hitting the wall besides Cain's head hard, stopping Cain from moving as Zero's body loomed over his, too close.

"Where do you think you're going, Wyatt?" Zero said with almost a purr in his voice. Cain blinked at the tone.

"What the hell is going on here?" Cain asked, pushing at Zero's chest with a hard shove, wanting him far away from him at that moment. Zero stood strong, holding his ground. Then faster then Cain thought was humanly possible, he found himself up against the wall, hands pulled behind his back painfully. Zero had pinned him there with strength Cain had never seen from him before.

"Tisk Tisk, Wyatt, here all I did was come to talk and you're treating me so rudely. No wonder you don't have any guests." Zero said, into Cain's ear before his nose went to Cain's pulse point, taking a smell, and then letting out a moan. Cain stiffened at that before trying to push back against the impossible strength that held him.

"Something tells me that you want to do more then talk at the moment," Cain growled. Zero moaned again. That was not what he was expecting.

"Gods, Wyatt, your heart is beating so fast, I can hear it pumping," Zero said, lips brushing up against Cain's neck. Cain's body tensed even more now

"What are you really here for?" Cain said, not sure what else to say at that moment.

"To talk… for now," Zero said, pulling Cain off the wall. He pulled him along the Cabin before pushing him roughly within the confines of the cabin. He released Cain, to Cain's relief, until he saw Zero standing in front of the closed door, blocking his only real escape route.

"Have a seat, Wyatt. We need to talk." Zero said, smirk wide on his face. Cain thought of refusing, standing his ground, but his abused shoulder was telling him to sit. He sat on the small couch he had and watched as Zero strolled across the room then sat on the armchair across from the couch. Cain just stared at him, not sure what to make of Zero at the moment.

"So… how's life been for you, Wyatt? Got any new wives for me to kill?" Zero said with a smile wide on his face. Cain was off the couch and moving towards Zero before he could stop himself, rage within his eyes. Within a flash, Cain was shoved back against the ground, the wind knocked out of him. Zero straddled his hips, his weight holding Cain in place as he tried to break free. Zero had Cain's hands pinned above his head, smiling down as Cain struggled. He waited for what seamed like forever, until Cain saw how futile this was, and stilled. Zero leaned in, his chest flush up against Cain's, before whispering into his ear.

"I always did enjoy you under me, the things I used to do to you, but lets save that for another day," Zero purred before leaning back, flashing him another smile revealing his extremely sharp canines. Cain's eyes widen in disbelief.

"What the hell are you?" Cain asked, knowing the answer, but still, couldn't process it. It couldn't be, that was just horror stories told to scare children, they couldn't really exist, could they?

"Oh, Wyatt, couldn't you figure that out by now, or do I have to completely spell it out for you?" Zero laughed, letting Cain go and then getting off him. Cain just lay there, not sure what to make of this.

"You're a Vampire? But how? When?"

"Five months - five months I was left to rot in that suit. After you promised me that it would be days. I know the world still went on, but you left me out there. The rage filled me, like I know it did for you. She sensed it. She said it called out to her, so she let me out, took me under her wing, showed me how wonderfully delicious this world could be." Zero laughed at that. "And I owe it all to you, love. So, I came by to repay the favor."

"Repay? There is nothing you have that I would want," Cain said angrily, getting off the floor, glaring at Zero.

"Really? What about eternity? No more growing old? Living forever?" Zero asked, moving closer to Cain.

"Why? You saw to make my life a living hell. Why would I want to make it last forever: especially with you?" Cain asked.

"But it would be wonderful. We could have some fun; raise a little hell. The world could be ours for the taking, and nobody could stop us," Zero purred.

"Sorry, that is your idea of fun, not mine. Go find yourself another plaything; I'm tired of your games," Cain said. Zero cocked his head looking him down.

"Pity… To bad you never really had a choice in this." Zero was on Cain, pinning him against the wall, hands pinned beside Cain's head as Zero flashed him another smile, fangs and all.

"You're mine, Wyatt, you've always been and you always will be, " Zero purred, lips moving to Cain's pulse point before his tongue slipped out, licking at his neck. Cain struggled but Zero just tighten his grip on Cain's wrist until he winced in pain, stilling his movements.

"That's right, Wy, give in. You're mine. Forever," Zero said before sinking his teeth within Cain's neck. Cain moaned in pain, and on some level, pleasure as he felt the fangs in his neck, draining the life from him. He felt his strength leave him, and just when he thought he was about to pass out, Zero backed off, leaving Cain limp in his arms. Zero moved Cain, dropping him onto the couch, and Cain couldn't do more then just let it happen.

Zero smiled at him and before kneeling next to the couch, he bit his wrist. He placed the broken skin near Cain's mouth, letting the drops of blood slip in. Cain tasted the bitter copper liquid. This wasn't what he wanted, but he couldn't help but swallow what was in his mouth as more dripped in. He felt a tightening in his stomach, like hunger pains, but ten times worse, and he knew what he craved. He moved to grab Zero's arm then, taking the bleeding wrist into his mouth, sucking greedily for a moment, before he realized what he was doing and pulled away. It wasn't long after that that Cain felt himself black out.


	2. Chapter 2

Cain woke up, unsure of what was going on. He was in a room, a room he had never seen before. But, there was something off about him, the way he was seeing the room was different. He tried to turn, to move but as soon as he did, he felt his entire body ache and tighten under him. He felt exhausted, as if he just ran a marathon, and he was hungry, incredibly hungry. He could smell the room, it smelt like… blood, and to Cain's horror, it just made him feel hungrier. He remembered Zero then, the fight, the… Fuck - what had he done to me? Had he…

Cain heard the boots on the floor, walking closer and closer, getting louder and louder, so loud it was almost painful. He saw the door open, and Zero walked in, a smile wide across his face. He wasn't alone though, Cain watched as Zero dragged in a girl with a tight grip on her arm, and he flung her at Cain, landing right in front of him. He could tell she was scared. He could smell it on her…

'What the fuck?' he thought.

"Morning, Wyatt, I brought you a little breakfast. I know you are starving at the moment," Zero said, watching him. Cain pulled away from the girl. Zero frowned.

"Don't you like her, Wyatt? I got her especially for you. Blond hair, hazel eyes, perky little body. She looks quite familiar doesn't she? I thought you two could get to know each other before you kill her." Cain heard the girl gasp and his stomach growl.

"Go to hell!" Cain yelled before moving further away from the now crying girl. When she looked up at him, tears within her eyes, Cain almost gasped. She did look a lot like Adora. "What kind of sick game are you playing here?" Cain yelled. Zero laughed.

"I thought you would enjoy her more then anyone else," Zero purred, moving closer to the trembling girl. He grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her onto her feet with her back flushed against Zero's chest.

"Isn't she a pretty little morsel?" Zero purred, moving to smell her as she sobbed in his arms. "I'm sure she'll taste even better, Wy. All you have to do is take her, sink your teeth into her. I know you're hungry, Wyatt. I've been there, the thirst: it can be agonizing," Zero said. Cain looked at the scared girl and all he wanted to do was just that, taste her, savor her until she died within his arms, and it just made him sicker.

"No," Cain said defiantly. "I would rather die."

"There are a lot more things out there that are worse then death, and you know me well enough. I will give you one more chance…" Zero almost pleaded before his nails moved over the girl's neck, cutting into her flesh as she cried out. The smell of her blood filled the room. "Take her, give in to what you're feeling, give into the hunger or you will truly regret it," Zero said in a warning tone. Cain watched as the blood ran down the girl's neck. Gods, help him, he wanted to take her with every fiber in his body. He felt his teeth move, growing longer, and he even thought for a moment that he was going to do it, to kill this poor girl before he balled up his fists tightly, his nails digging so hard into the palm of his hand that it drew blood.

"Go to hell!" Cain yelled. Zero laughed.

"I've already been there, love. Yours is just about to start," Zero said, then smiled, showing his teeth before sinking them into the girl. Cain watched in horror as she pleaded for him to help before eventually closed her eyes. He could hear when her heart stopped. Zero held her lifeless body.

"I'm sorry it's going to have to be this way, Wy, " Zero said, leaving and taking the dead girl with him. Cain cursed. His show of restraint didn't save her, she was still dead, but at least he was still himself. Not a monster. He didn't care how hungry he got; he wasn't giving into it.

Zero didn't come back. And Cain just laid there, his hunger pains getting worse and worse, becoming almost unbearable. He started to regret not taking Zero's offer. He wasn't sure how long he laid there, how long he waited but all he knew was that he was hungry, and that he needed to eat soon. He heard the boots again and the struggling of whoever Zero was bringing this time. Gods, it was about time. He was ready to attack whoever came through that door.

The door opened, but Zero didn't enter, he just shoved the next victim in before closing the door. Cain looked up in horror as he stared into the face of Jeb Cain, his own son.

"I hope you enjoy your dinner, Wy." Cain heard from the other side of the closed door.

"Father." Cain heard and turned to see Jeb walking towards him. Cain wanted nothing more then to feed on him.

"Stay away from me!" Cain growled, moving away from Jeb until his back was against the wall. He could still smell him; still hear his son's blood pumping through his body. It sung to him, called to him. Calling him to feed, and he so wanted to listen to it.

"Father please… what is going on here? Zero comes to me, tells me you are in trouble, tells me you need my help. I was leery at first, but… What have they done to you…?" Jeb asked, concerned. Jeb stayed away, which was good, but still, the need to feed was only growing stronger.

"ZERO!" Cain bellowed. He watched Jeb flinch. "I know you're still out there, I didn't hear you walk away." There were hushed words outside, but he couldn't make out the meaning. Jeb looked unsure so he took a step towards his father.

"I said stay away!" Cain yelled at his son, moving along the wall until he was as far away from Jeb as he could be.

"Father, what is wrong?" Jeb asked, backing away from Cain, scared to do much else.

"Zero… please. I will do anything… Just... just, not him, anyone but him," Cain pleaded.

There were more hushed words. "What if I brought in DG, or Raw, or maybe that Zipperhead? Would you then? Trade your son's life for theirs?" They both heard from the other side of the door. His son watched him, and Cain watched him. It killed him to admit, but he would.

"Yes… please. Just not my son," Cain said ashamed.

"Father… What are you saying? How could you…?" Jeb questioned, moving closer again to Cain. Cain was on him, pinning his boy against the wall. Jeb looked at him frighten. Cain knew his teeth where bearing and the look in his eyes was most likely full of hunger and need. He looked down at his son, his need to feed so strong, and the smell of his blood and fear. Cain's nose went to his son's neck, taking in a deeper scent of his son. It would be so easy to sink his teeth in. He shoved Jeb across the room, getting him away from him before he collapsed to ground, in a ball. He felt like dying at that moment.

"Zero please, anything but this," Cain half-sobbed.

The door opened again and Zero walked in alone, walking up to Cain.

"What did you do to him?" Jeb asked but Zero was only looking at Cain, eyes determined.

"So you will listen to me, obey me, and feed when I tell you to, or we are going to have another one of these sessions and next time, I will let you kill the little brat," Zero said calmly. Cain didn't know what else to do, so he just nodded. He watched as Zero bit his wrist, brought the blooded wrist to his mouth, and he grabbed it, sucking greedily.

Cain felt the hunger start to subside when Zero pulled his wrist away. It wasn't enough, he wanted more, so much more. Cain lifted his head then, looking over at Jeb who was still sitting where he had just tossed him, looking at him, horrified at what he saw. He couldn't blame his son for that, he just watched his father make a deal with the proverbial devil and then…

The thought made him sick, but gods it felt so right. It was what he and damn Zero for putting him in the situation to begin with. He looked at Zero, wanting nothing more then to glare at the man, for doing this to him, but when Cain saw the blood still on Zero's wrist, he wanted nothing more then to beg. Zero stared at Cain, a loving smile on his face.

"Want to help your father, Jebby?" Zero purred, never taking those fiery grays off him.

"How?" Jeb asked, snapping out of his stupor, walking closer to them, if not with a little bit of caution within his step. When he was within striking distance, Zero's hand shot out latching on to Jeb's wrist, and Cain knew Jeb was as panicked as he felt.

What the…" Jeb yelped.

"Trust me… besides it's for your daddy, wouldn't you do almost anything for daddy?" Zero purred again, turning his eyes on Jeb now.

"Leave him out of this," Cain barked, uncomfortable on how close Jeb was to him. He could still hear the blood calling out to him.

"I would have, if you played the game right, but you had to be stubborn. You need to feed more," Zero barked.

"I told you, I will not kill my son," Cain growled.

"Who said anything about killing him?" Zero asked, before moving Jeb's wrist to his mouth, biting into it, and Cain watched as Jeb winced slightly. Zero pulled Jeb's wrist close to Cain's mouth, which caused Jeb to fall to his knees in front of his father. Cain turned his head away from the smell. It was too much for him.

"Take it you hardheaded fool, you need your strength. Just stop when I tell you. He will be fine, but you can barely stand, you've gone far too long without. Just do as I say.." Zero warned. What happened next surprised Cain the most, out of everything that had happen that night; Jeb moved his wrist, but not away like he should have, but he pushed his wrist closer to Cain.

"Father… it will be ok. If this is what you need, then take it," Jeb said, determined, yet a frighten look within his eyes. The smell, his son's words, and the taste of it as he brushed up against his wrist, it was too much. He would hate himself later but right now, he didn't care as he grabbed his son's arm, before sinking in.

It was different this time, and a lot more satisfying then when he fed on Zero. It was sweeter and almost intoxicating as he drank and he never wanted it to stop. He heard Zero's voice within the bliss the blood brought him, telling him to stop, and Cain didn't want to. When he heard the moan slip from his son's lips - in pleasure or pain, Cain wasn't sure - it caused him to come to his senses for a second and pull back, releasing his son's arm.

He watched as his son pulled back, looking quite pale but alive. Cain's eyes went a little wide. He nearly didn't stop. He would have drunk until his son was dead at his feet. Cain was not happy about that. A hand reached out with a new found strength, wrapping around Zero's neck. He was pinned to the ground quickly, his arm bent so far up his back that Cain thought it would break from the pressure alone. Zero growled, loudly.

"If you try something like that again, I will not hesitate to break your arm off, and then go have a little alone time with your son, do you understand me Cain?" Zero seethed.

"Yes," Cain said, in pain. Zero just pulled Cain's arm harder causing the man to wince bellow him. Cain felt Zero lean in, a ghost of breath on his ear.

"You belong to me Wyatt," Zero purred into his ear, before a hand went to his hip. Rubbing. "Body, mind and soul," Zero whispered before he was off him. Cain turned to look at Zero, glaring. Zero laughed.

"So much fight. This is going to be so much fun. But since you are not playing nice..." Zero said before grabbing the still shaken Jeb. Cain jumped up. "Calm down, Wyatt, I'm not going to hurt your boy; he's worth more to me at the moment alive. Be a good boy and I might even let him go," Zero said, dragging the weaken Jeb to the door. "But you, I think you need to stay here for a bit longer, until you learn your place in the world." Zero smiled. Cain thought of rushing him, but he knew he was still out muscled and Zero would have Jeb dead before he could even reach him, so he just stood there, watching them leave.


	3. Chapter 3

He let out a growl of frustration when the door closed before punching the wall. He would have been shocked at the amount of damage he inflicted on the wall if he wasn't raging at that moment. He alternated between sitting and thinking of how to get out of this and pacing the room. Cain wasn't sure how much time passed. He felt the hunger return after a while. He figured that Zero would show up. When he didn't, he started screaming, but there was no answer. 'Was Zero going to let him starve?' he thought. He waited a bit longer, as the hunger sank in.

He was seeing red by the time Zero returned. He walked in, a smile wide on the smug face of his, and he had a girl with him again. He tossed her at him. He could smell this one's fear as well, but she wasn't showing it. She was trying to put on a brave front. He heard her blood calling out to him and he wanted nothing more then to listen to that song.

"Take her, Wyatt," Zero purred out.

"I'll drink… but I don't want to kill her," Cain said. Zero growled.

"Don't be stupid, Wyatt, you need more then that to live off of," Zero explained.

"But, Jeb, I didn't kill him, but fed. I can do that with her."

"Trying to take the moral high road? Good luck with that. You nearly killed your son, Wyatt. What makes you think that you will stop for some stranger? But, be my guest. Do what you must," Zero said, a smile bright on his face. Cain gave Zero a look before turning to the girl. She kept her brave front but he could still smell the fear. It only grew stronger as he approached her.

"I don't want to kill you. But you have something I need," Cain tried to explain, trying to put the girl at ease.

"You're vampires," the girl stated, "You need my blood, right?" He looked at her a little puzzled. She pointed to her teeth. "You have fangs, so does he. It doesn't take a genus to figure that out," she said.

"What is your name?" Cain asked. Zero moaned.

"She's your meal, Wyatt, you don't need to know her life history, just take her already." Cain ignored Zero, looking only at the girl before him.

"Rebecca," she said softly, her fear lessened, despite Zero's words.

"Well, Rebecca, can I see your arm," he felt the fear come back again. He wanted to calm her, but a part of him almost loved the fear coming from her. She hesitated for a moment before she held out her arm slowly. He took her arm gently into his own hands.

"This may hurt at first, I'm sorry for that," he said, and she nodded. He moved her arm to his lips and then bit into her flesh. She winced as a moan left her lips while he drank her blood. He felt an orgasmic-like feeling flood over him. He loved it. It was so intoxicating, so filling. Cain had never felt anything like it before. He didn't want it to end, so he drank, and drank. He heard her heart flutter with excitement and another moan slip from those lips of hers. He tried to stay focused on her heart, to know when to stop, but he became lost within the feeling. Before he knew it, he heard her heart slow and then eventually stopped as she collapsed into his arms, but he continued to drain her. It was the sound of clapping that finally broke Cain from what he was doing, and he released her. She was dead in his arms.

"Good job, Wyatt. The hunger is hard to control, Love, especially when you are as new as you are," Zero said. Cain stared into the lifeless face of Rebecca and nearly sobbed. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It will get easier with time, Wyatt. The control I mean. You're right you don't have to kill. In fact, it's better if we don't. Fewer bodies, more blood. But it happens, and you have to learn to deal with it," Zero said. Cain didn't really care, he just let the anger he was feeling, towards himself, this situation, and Zero overtake him. He swung at Zero as he dropped her body to the floor. Zero dodged it easily. Cain kept throwing punches until Zero had him pinned up against the wall.

"Why!? Why did you do this to me, making me this… monster!" Cain raged. Zero leaned in then, with an almost sympathetic look on his face.

"Because, out of all the people in the world, you are the only one who I couldn't live without. Call me selfish, but I couldn't live forever without you," Zero admitted. Cain looked at Zero, shocked. Zero let go of Cain, walking away. He went to the body, picking it up, without as much as a backward glance to Cain.

"I still think you need some more time to evaluate your position before I let you out. Maybe tomorrow if you behave," Zero said, leaving. Cain just stood there, slumped against the wall for a moment, dumbstruck. He slid down the wall, curling up, still tasting the blood on his lips, and then cried, for the life he took and for the fact, deep down inside, he didn't regret it.

"What have I become?" Cain asked himself. It didn't take long before the exhaustion caused him to fall asleep.

He woke up to the sound of tapping. It was on odd sound, not coming from a boot, but from something more… feminine in nature. His eyes open from where he lay on the floor to see a black high-heal in his face, tapping impatiently.

"Good to see that you decided to join the living," she said with a laugh. He sat up quickly, staring at the woman in front of him. The first thing he noticed was her fiery red hair, straight and long, going half way down her back. She was dressed in a tight, black leather dress, something that would make the Sorceress jealous. He gasped then. Could this woman be… but she couldn't be, they had killed the witch. The woman let out a laugh.

"Yes, Your precious Princess did kill her, but you need to use your brain, Wyatt. If I was her, would I have let you live this long?" the woman said and Cain just looked at her dumbstruck. She smiled at him.

"Did you just…"

"Read your mind? Yes."

"Can.."

"We all develop our own gifts. In time, you will develop your own."

"What powers…"

"Does Adrian have?' She smiled at him when he flashed her an annoyed look. "It took Adrian a bit to get used to that as well. But to answer your question, you've already witnessed his special power." He sighed frustrated again and she just laughed. "Vampires, especially new ones like you and Adrian, have comparable strength, even more right after they feed, yet Adrian can still pin you like you where a mere human," she explained.

"So he is stronger then other vampires?" Cain asked getting to his feet as she nodded. "Great… And what about you? What is your story? Did some vampire show up at your door and turn you too? And how did they keep themselves hidden for so long? The stories said…"

"That we where all killed off. Yes, we where, except for one. You've heard the stories, about the great Dorothy Gale and how her youngest daughter was killed by a vampire, so she waged war on the vampires, killing them all off. "Cain nodded. She smiled before moving close to him and he looked into her lavender eyes, an uncommon trait within the OZ unless you where from the…

"Gale line." Her smile widen at that. "Let me introduce myself. I was once called Princess Emily Gale, which was until I fell in love with what my mother called the wrong man. He was a vampire and I let him turn me. My mother's revenge was to kill off all of his kind, except one, me. She couldn't bare it so she locked me up, claiming that I was killed."

"How did you survive?" he asked. Her smiled dropped.

"A vampire doesn't need blood to survive. We are effectively immortal, but without it, we loose our powers, and the hunger just keeps growing until it becomes unbearable. I fed on whatever wondered into my cage," She said in disgust. "I was freed about 9 annuals ago by the Sorceress." The smile came back. "The woman sent in her own men and the hunger was so intense, I made it through four of her soldiers before I came to my senses."

"What did…" Emily let out a laugh.

"She wanted to control me, make me into one of her puppets. She thought with my past, that I would help her."

"Help her with what?"

"Exterminating the House of Gale."

"WHAT!?" Cain yelled.

"She didn't want anyone being able to succeed her, but not all the Gale's where easy to find. She wanted me to sniff them out, and put a complete end to the line. I just laughed in her face and left her there. You see, even though I hold quite a grudge towards my mother, I don't hold it against my family. She wasn't quite happy with that. I killed eleven more of her soldiers escaping. Had to go into hiding after that. But then your precious Princess made a spectacular return and there once again is peace within our world, well at least until the next war."

"So why.."

"Zero? A general of the woman who freed me? He was there that day. I drank from him, but didn't kill him. And then, I heard his blood calling out there. Trapped within that suit you put him in. He just lost one master, only to find another waiting for him on the other side of that suit. He knew what I was yet seamed eager enough to join me. His thirst for power was quite intoxicating. I figured he be a good addition to my family."

"Family?" he asked.

"There is only a few of us, but we have time. I want to rebuild my people with the brightest and the strongest."

"How many?" She smiled at him.

"If you play your cards right, you will meet us all tonight." She moved in closer until she was leaning up against Cain and he stared into her eyes. "Will you be a good boy, Wyatt?" She purred and there was just something about her… something that Cain could sense, that this woman was not to be messed with. He nodded.

"Good" She purred before backing off. "I hate that some people in the family are not getting along, that's why I'm so picky about who we turn. Don't want people who don't want to be here," she said and Cain barely had his mouth open. "He was so insistent on turning you. I told him it was unwise, but he couldn't be swayed. He said that once you came around that you would make a wonderful addition to the family. Please don't disappoint me."

"But why me!?" Cain barked. She gave him a look before she laughed, long and hard. Cain was getting quite annoyed.

"I can't believe you can't see it. Are you blind?"

Cain was not happy; in fact, he was getting quite mad. I would be so easy just to snap her neck and be done with it.

"I would put that thought out of your mind. I could kill you before you had a chance to try," she said, smiling. All the anger he felt, slipped away, replacing with a sense of caution.

"Fine… then what is so funny? Why am I so blind?" Cain huffed, frustrated.

"He loves you." Cain stared at her, in shock.

"You got to be fucking kidding me? He's got a funny way of showing it. Killing my family, locking me up."

"And he could have just killed you all. He couldn't bare being without you, so he offered you up a fate worse then death, because he knew you could survive it. And you did."

"But my family…"

"Should have both died on that day, but he got them to safety. Let them go. And kept them safe. But soon, they gained the Sorceress' notice and she sent Zero to finish the job. Even then, he still only did half the job. But he knew your son was not as strong as you. Why do you think he was freed from the suit? The Resistance just happens to find him? And how did you think you where able to be apart of the Resistance as long as you were without being caught? He covered for you, kept her eyes off you, he protected…"

"That is ENOUGH! I get it. But why THIS?!"

"He needed it so I allowed it. But it's done, you are either going to have to deal or die. It's your choice," Emily said back, giving him a stern look. Cain paused for a moment then, trying to get his mind around the things that she had just told him. He just… damn. He should have seen it. He always thought that Zero was trying to best him, trying to do everything that he did, since they where kids, but he wasn't trying to best him, he was trying to be him, always staying within Cain's sights. Always trying to get noticed. He sighed.

"Good, now that you've seen the light," she said with a bright smile.

"My son?"

"He is being well taken care of. Best of care as he recovers."

"RECOVERS?!"

"He did loose a lot of blood; it takes time to heal from that. He was a few seconds from death's door when you stopped, Wyatt. You should be more careful next time." He glared at her. "You will learn. He's fine, almost fit as a fiddle again. One of my daughters is taking good care of him. Taken quite a liking to him. I guess that is just the Cain charm."

"Can I see him?" Cain asked. She gave him a look, as if she was debating something, or reading his mind, whichever.

"You wouldn't get far even if you got him…" Emily said, giving him a warning look. He stared her down. "Fine. But you do anything; you and your son will regret it." She warned and he knew she wasn't bluffing. He watched her walk to the door, before opening it. She turned back, looking at him.

"Are you coming?" she asked. He nodded before following her out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

He followed her down the stony hallway, leading him a bit away from where he been for… how long?

"Almost 2 weeks," she supplied.

"Will you stop doing that?!" Cain barked.

"Well you where about to ask. It's faster if I just answer you instead of waiting for you to talk."

"Can you do other things?" he asked curiously. She turned and smiled at him.

"Like make you drop to your knees and suck Adrian off?" she said and Cain just looked at her horrified. "Don't worry. He would rather you come to him on your own terms," she said before turning and walking away.

"Can you really DO that?" Cain said, shocked as he kept up with her. She laughed then.

"Can't wait to find out. Maybe I should have Adrian drop to his..."

"Sorry I asked!" Cain shouted. Emily laughed, before leading Cain into a nice size room full of people.

"Adrian, no wonder you love him. He is so easy to tease," she said as she walked into the room. Cain could see that Zero was uncomfortable with what she said, but didn't say anything against it. She smiled at him.

"You know you love me," she said and his frown lifted, before a smirk spread across his lips.

"Of course I do, my Lady," he said, walking to her, pulling her into a heated kiss. Cain stared at the display, wide eyed. He wasn't expecting this after what she told him earlier. She broke the kiss, looking at him.

"Adrian is one of my favorite children. Which leads him to receive special privileges in life," she said, pointing to Cain. "And in my bed." She flashed Zero a predatory smile, which he returned whole-heartedly.

"I thought we where going to see my son?" Cain asked. Emily pouted.

"I was wanting to introduce you to the family first," she said, waving at the six more vampires that sat around the room. Cain looked around the room, looking at them. He watched as she pointed at one of them.

"Annabelle," she said, pointing to a petite little brunette. She flashed Cain a sexy little smile. Cain was surprised, for she couldn't have been more then eighteen annuals old.

"Sixteen, really, But she's smart as a whip. One of the smartest people I've ever seen," Emily explained and Cain watched as Annabelle blushed at the praise.

"This one is Ivy," she said pointing to the busty blond. "She's a great hunter, was part of the Resistance before she joined up with us. Found her on a battlefield, on death's door. She got better," Emily said with a smirk. Ivy let out a laugh.

"This one is Alec," she said, pointing to the skinny brunette. "He was also Resistance. He caught my eye a few annuals ago," she said, smiling at the boy, who was most likely in his mid-twenties.

"We got Brent," a powerful looking blond. "He was a farmer. Lost everything to the Sorceress and wanted nothing more then vengeance. His rage was so delicious, a hard fine to pass up. So much passion, so much life," she said with a bright smile.

"We have Jenson." She pointed to a gorgeous brunette. "He was the first one I turned after I was freed. He was so good looking, I knew he be a good partner at the time. He hasn't let me down since. We could have a million women follow him to us. He was good at keeping us supplied with willing meals."

"And last we have Marcus." She pointed to the last one, a skinny, black haired man. "Not much to look at, but he is killer in the sack." Zero pouted, and Emily laughed. "That was until I got my Adrian here. Found him where you left him, in that suit. I could taste his anger and vengeance. I couldn't help but bring him into our folds. He hasn't disappointed me, yet."

"So is that it? Nine of us?"

"Ten with Molly," she said. "She's currently watching your boy. She's quite taken with him. Been begging me to let her have him," she said smiling when she watched Cain turn pale. "I told her hands off… well at least no turning him. I'm sure her hands have been on him." She smiled wider.

"Can I see my son, now!" Cain barked. He heard a collective gasp from the room. Cain blinked, looking back at Emily who was not looking very pleased. Zero, who untangled himself from Emily's side, came over to him.

"You must not speak to her like that. Ever," Zero warned. Cain could tell that Zero was terrified, and he was getting identical looks from the rest within the room. He turned to Emily.

"I'm sorry I spoke so harshly. I would really like to see my son," Wyatt said calmly. Her eyes flashed heat, tapping her shoes for a second before the smile slipped back on her face.

"Forgiven - this time - since you're new, and oh so cute. But I will not tolerate much more," she snapped. "Adrian, show him to his son," she commanded. Zero led Cain out of the room and through another series of hallways.

"You got off light, Wyatt. First time I spoke up like that… let's just say she has a temper and it is best to keep her happy."

"It looks like you're an expert at that," Cain sneered. Zero smirked.

"Jealous?" Zero asked.

"Hardly. Your free to fuck whatever you want," Cain said. Zero stopped walking, looking at Cain sternly.

"Be careful how you say that. Something like that could upset her. She is the queen bee here. I may have made you, but she made me, she is in charge. My advice, stay on her good side," Zero said before walking on.

"Then why stay if she so bad?"

Zero laughed. "I owe her for this life that she has given me. She's not a tyrant, Wyatt, I should know. She is just, not one you want to anger. She's not that easily angered, just speak to her and about her with respect and she will let you get away with almost anything," Zero said smiling widely. Zero turned to Cain, arm shooting out to the wall, causing Cain to walk into it, and closer to Zero.

"So she told you about…. My feelings?" he asked.

"Your little crush?" Cain said with a laugh. Zero's eyes flashed anger.

"It's more then just a crush!" Zero barked out in anger, Zero's eyes where wild.

"After what you did to me and my family, how do you expect anything more from me?"

"Because… if you felt nothing but hate for me… then you would have let your son kill me or done it yourself. I put you in that suit because I couldn't kill you. I think you did the same. Deep down, I think there is something, a spark, it just needs to be properly motivated and it will grow, into something more," Zero said, brushing Cain's cheek in a loving manor. Cain pulled away from the gesture.

"Don't full yourself Zero. Nothing is going to happen between us." Zero smiled.

"Never say never, after all, we have all eternity," Zero purred.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero moved to a door nearby, opening it, motioning for Cain to follow. Cain was a little cautious but when he stepped in, he saw that his son was lying within the bed, and a pretty redhead was sitting beside him.

"Father!" Jeb cried out when he saw Cain. He tried to jump from the bed, but the girl beside him was faster, pulling him back.

"Jeb, you're still recovering, no leaving this bed unless you have to," the girl said. Cain watched the interaction between the girl and his son, watched as her hand slipped a little lower for his comfort. Jeb didn't even bat an eyelash as he quickly tried to remove her hand from his person.

"Hands off and I will stay in bed," Jeb said and he watched the girl pout. She was quite attractive, not much older then Jeb himself, or at least that was how old she was when she was turned.

"She wasn't kidding when she said Molly's taken a liking to him. She has barely left his side since he was brought in here for rest." Zero said.

"But that was days ago. Shouldn't he be better by now?" It was Molly that blushed then.

"I might have taken a nibble here and there. But he is quite a dish, both literally and figuratively," she said with a bright smile.

"Molly, out, now," Zero barked. Molly pouted.

"Just because you're bonking the boss don't mean you get to talk to me like that," Molly said. Zero glared. Molly sighed.

"I'll be back later, Jebby," she said with a smile before getting up to leave, pushing past Zero with a shove. Zero rolled his eyes.

"Thought you were all powerful?" Cain asked with a smirk. The eyes rolled again.

"I'm letting her feel powerful so she doesn't go whining to Emily. Win win."

"Sure..." Cain said before walking into the room. Jeb had already slipped from the bed, now that his warden was not here to stop him. Cain was about to walk up to his son when Zero's arm shot out, stopping him.

"I wouldn't, you haven't fed today, unless you have a hankering for some more Jeb." Cain glared but didn't advance on his son anymore.

"How have they been treating you?" Cain asked.

"Surprisingly well, if maybe not a little smothering," Jeb grumbled. Zero laughed.

"Molly can be a little over bearing, but she means well," Zero said. Jeb gave Zero a look before flashing his bitten wrist. "What do you expect Jeb? I'm sure you are a great meal and I'm sure your father would agree," Zero said, smirking.

"How about you leave us too," Cain growled, clearly irritated.

"No can do… someone has got to protect Jeb."

Cain and Jeb spoke at the same time. "My Father is not going to hurt me," Jeb said as Cain said. "I think I have a little more self control, unlike others I know." Zero looked at both of them before shaking his head.

"It's your funeral, I'll be outside the door if you change your mind," Zero said to Jeb before leaving.

"So you've been fine?" Cain said from his place at the door. Jeb looked at him.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Jeb asked.

"I think it would be best if I kept my distance until I can get… more control over this," Cain admitted.

"You're not going to get control if you just avoid situations," Jeb said, sitting back on the king size bed in his room. "Have a seat. We have a bit to talk about."

"I nearly killed you Jeb."

"But you didn't. You stopped."

"I didn't want to, that is the problem," Cain said. Jeb couldn't hide the shock on his face.

"So you're saying that, given the chance, you would kill me?" Jeb asked.

"NO! That is not what I'm saying, it's just that… feeding, it's addictive I guess. It's hard to stop once I start. Adrian said I would get some control over it in time but until then…

"Adrian? You two are on first name bases now?" Jeb asked with a bite to his voice.

"I have to deal with him for now because these people can teach me, can keep me from becoming a true monster."

"You shouldn't be here in the first place, it's that bastards fault you're even in this situation, don't forget that."

"I know that, Jeb, but I can't change the past, I can't undo it, but I can, at least for now, be civil, so I can work through this as fast as possible, so I can go my own way."

Jeb laughed at that. "You think he is going to let you go? He wants you as a pet, his personal play thing." It was Cain's turn to be shocked.

"How do you know that?" Cain said.

"Molly is quite the talker and I have been with her for nearly a week now," Jeb explained.

"Do you like her?" Cain asked, changing the subject. Jeb blushed slightly at that.

"As much as you can for your captor. She's a sweet girl, a bit over bearing. Oh and there is the fact that she is a fucking VAMPIRE!" Jeb yelled.

"Well, so am I," Cain stated. "Does that mean I'm suddenly evil? Cain asked.

"No, but you're my father, I know you."

"And you know, Zero. He was an evil sadistic bastard before he was changed, did he seem to change much?"

"He seems to have calmed down a bit, like he has a purpose now."

"He still seems like a bastard to me," Cain huffed.

"That's just you and him. He was always kind when it came to mom and me; well, until he killed her. Even then, he was so hesitant about it."

"Ok, stop right there. Are you defending the bastard? Just a year ago, you were ready to put him in his grave."

"Just because I'm starting to understand him, doesn't mean I don't still hate him. I mean, look at what he did to you alone. Turned you into this... this…"

"Monster?" Cain supplied

"That wasn't what I was going to say, dad," Jeb insisted.

"Well, then what? It's the truth. The sooner we accept that, the better off we'll be," Cain replied

"I don't want to accept it! I want my family back! We have to get out of here. Get home. Maybe the Royals can do something… change you back…" Jeb said, starting to get anxious and pace around his room.

"I don't think there is anything that they can do to help me, besides, I rather not have them see me like this," Cain said

"How could you know, you haven't even tried," Jeb pleaded.

"I just know, Jeb," Cain said sternly.

"But…"

"Enough!" Cain growled. "There is nothing that can be done so just drop it." Jeb stared his father down.

"No, I will not accept this, not without a fight," Jeb said, getting into his fathers face. "If you will not fight, then I will fight for you." Cain wanted to prove his point so he grabbed his son, shoved him roughly up against the wall, fangs exposed.

"The woman, the one who turned these people, she is a Gale," Cain growled. "If there was something that the Royals could do, it would have already been done," Cain yelled. Jeb just looked up at his father and Cain could taste not only his fear, but also his worry for his father.

"I can't give up on you, father. I did once and I'm not about to do it again," Jeb said, pleading to his father.

"The best thing you can do for me is to leave. Leave and never look back," Cain said, urging his son.

"Too bad that is not an option anymore." They both heard from behind them. Zero just smirked at them.

"What do you mean? You promised you where going to let him go if I played nice!" Cain yelled.

"Well what can I say, I lied," Zero said as he felt the wave of new anger come from Cain. His smile widened at that.

"You bastard, let him go, he is not part of this," Cain growled.

"I can't. He knows too much as it is. If he goes blabbing then we are all at risk. We can't let him go."

"People will come looking for him," Cain said, warningly.

"And who is going to look?" Zero said with a smile. "I asked him to resign before he left. He knew when I brought him here, that he most likely wasn't leaving," Zero said smugly. Cain was shocked at that piece of news. He turned to his son who wouldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Jeb?" Cain questioned.

"He said you where in trouble, that it was the only way…. Only way to save you."

"And you believed him, how stupid could you be?" Jeb glared at him.

"Can't you just feel the love in the room?" Zero said with a laugh.

"Stay out of this!" Cain yelled at Zero.

"Not a good start to our relationship. You promised you would obey me."

"And you promised to let Jeb go."

"Well what if I did, what if I let Jeb go, as long as he promised to keep his mouth shut. What would you give me?" Zero said, all mirth leaving his face, now settling on a serious tone. Cain looked nervous, almost afraid to ask.

"What do you want?" Cain asked, already knowing the answer.

"Father!" They both heard Jeb say and they both ignored him.

"I would have thought you knew by now. I want you, willingly," Zero said, eyes piercing Cain's.

"Father you can't be seriously considering this…" Jeb said.

"Quiet Jeb, the adults are talking now," Zero snapped out.

"Maybe if you kept your promises, showing me some humanity, you wouldn't have to bribe me into your bed," Cain seethed out. Zero let out a laugh.

"Humanity is overrated," Zero said, the smirk came across his face again. "You know what I could always do. I could always turn little Jebby over there. I'm sure he would be more fun to play with anyway," Zero said, allowing Cain to grab him, shoving him up against the wall, bearing his teeth like some crazed animal. And that was what he was, crazed in the way he was trying to protect his offspring. Zero smiled at him as Cain tried to act all threatening, but it wasn't working, for Zero was not scared of him.

"If you wanted me that bad, all you had to do was as," Zero purred with a cocky grin.

"Damn it, Adrian you promised you would let him go. Please…" Cain pleaded.

"Is that true Adrian?" Came the voice from the door and Cain watched as Zero's smile, and blood drained from his face. He watched Zero's eyes fill with terror.

"I promised I would let Jeb go if Cain behaved, My Lady. But Cain has been very uncooperative lately."

"You mean unresponsive to you. He has already resolved himself in staying with us, despite his anger towards you. You need to keep your promise now. You need to release his boy," Emily said.

"We can't. It's a security risk he could…" Zero started.

"Jebediah!" Emily said, getting the boys attention. He was terrified as well, for this woman scared Zero so badly.

"Yes Ma'am.?" He said.

"Will you tell the others of our existence?" she asked.

"No ma'am," he said and she smiled.

"Lying is not a good trait Jebediah. Besides, there is nothing the Royals can do for your father. My mother tried for years to cure me before she gave up and locked me away. There is nothing that can reverse what has happen to your father," she said and Jeb just gaped at her, mouth wide open. He started to speak again but she interrupted him. "Yes, I can read minds," she said with a smile.

"There is nothing that can be done?" he asked one last time.

"I'm sorry Jebediah. Nothing can reverse this, your father is one of us now, part of my family and I want to make sure he is protected. Zero is right, you are a security risk, but I'm willing to take it. You see, if you did tell people of our existence, people will get scared and they will come hunting us. People will die in the fight and we might die as well. They are not going to stop just because your father is Wyatt Cain. They will kill him, because of what he is. So Jebediah, I ask you again, Will you tell others about us?" Jeb let all this process in his mind for a moment.

"No Ma'am." He said again.

"Good boy. If anyone asks…"

"My father is dead," he said softly. She smiled at him and he looked back. She cocked her head.

"I'm listening." There was a pause. And Emily looked almost shocked. "Adrian," she said and Zero jumped at his name. "Take, Wyatt, I need to talk to Jebediah alone," she said.

"I'm not leaving my son…"

"Wyatt!" She yelled, and for the first time he saw the full rage within her eyes focused on him. He could see from that quick look why people could be terrified of her. "Your son is safe within my care. You have my word. Now go!" she barked out. Zero grabbed Cain, dragging him reluctantly from the room back to the great room

"You can't be serious Jebediah?" she asked.

"Deadly," he said as she smiled at the pun.

"You can't fathom what you are asking," she said. He was about to speak when she did for him. "I know you don't want to lose your father again, but this is not the way."

"Please… I want this, I want to stay here. Out there, I have nothing left."

"You have so much life ahead of you. Find a pretty girl, have some children. Have a life," she said before turning to leave. He grabbed her arm roughly, stopping her. She turned to him, anger within those Lavenders.

"I've kill men for less then that, but since I promised your father, I will let it slide for now. Now, kindly take your hand off me before I break it off," Emily seethed out.

"Please…." he said before letting her go. She looked him over again.

"Everyone I turned, all of them had a reason. Thoughtfully planned out. Why do you deserve this gift?"

"So my father had a purpose to being turned?" Jeb asked. She gave him an unpleasant look.

"Your father was an exception to that."

"Why?" Jeb asked.

"Adrian wanted it so… He begged for it. I told him he could only if your father was willing. He disobeyed me and turned your father against his will. I misjudged his desire and your father's unwillingness to cooperate. It's a mistake I'm not willing to make again."

"But I want it. And it will give my father a reason to stay."

"And a reason to hate us more. I'm sorry Jebediah, but the answer is still no." She took a step away from him. Suddenly she whipped her head around, glaring at Jeb before Jeb received a hard smack across his cheek.

"Fine! If you don't want to behave, that is fine. We will not turn you, but not let you go either. We will feed on you, daily. Making you weak and helpless almost to deaths door and then we will stop. When you feel like you have enough strength to escape, then we will feed on you again. Would you prefer that? It's a miserable life to lead, but I don't take threats to our safety lightly, Jebediah." She growled at him before leaving the room, locking Jeb inside.


	6. Chapter 6

When Emily was only halfway to the great room she saw Molly. She smiled at the Redhead but Molly wasn't smiling back.

"Are you really going to let him go?" she asked.

"Molly, I know you are attached to the boy…"

"How did he take it?" she asked.

"He surprised me," Emily said, with a laugh. "He is willing to give up everything to stay with his father. He wanted to become one of us?"

"And you said?" Molly asked, excited.

"No."

"WHY?!" Molly yelled as a fixture on the wall shattered. Emily didn't even bat an eyelid at it.

"Calm down, Firefly. I just don't think he would fit well with the family. I know you like him but…"

"What about Adrian? You let him turn Wyatt, against his will I might add, why can't I have Jeb. He wants to be turned after all."

"He doesn't know what he is asking for."

"Did any of us really know, Emily. But we dealt. Please, I haven't asked you for much since I've been here. If he wants it, then let him join us."

"And what does he have to offer us?"

"Despite the fact that he is a strategical genius, single-handedly brought the Resistance back from the brink in the war against the Sorceress: he would bring me some companionship," Molly said. Emily looked a little hurt by that.

"Am I not enough for you?" Emily said.

"Not that kind of companionship," Molly said with a blush.

"You want a mate?" Emily said. She paused for a moment. "I will think about it," she said before taking a step to the room. She stopped when she noticed Molly heading to Jeb's room.

"I locked him in. He is being punished so I don't want you seeing him."

"What did he do?"

"He threaten to expose us," Emily bit out. Molly nodded before following Emily back to the main room. She saw that Wyatt was not a happy camper as he paced. He saw her and moved closer.

"Can I see my son?" he demanded and she raised an eyebrow to him.

"No, he wasn't being a good boy so I put him in a timeout. When he cools his head, maybe..." Cain grabbed her arm roughly.

"I want to see him now!" he yelled and before he knew, Alec and Jenson pulled him from her as they shoved him to the ground.

"Are you ok My Lady?" a concerned Annabelle asked.

"I'm fine," she said, glaring down at Cain who was being held down by two very angry vampires.

"What should we do with him mistress?" asked Alec, looking at Cain with distain. She flashed a look to Zero. He wasn't happy at the situation, but he just shrugged at her unanswered question. She smiled at him before walking over to Cain, placed a high healed foot on his chest, and pushed in. Cain let out a cry of pain.

"You don't get it, do you, Wyatt?" she asked, twisting her ankle. "I know you didn't ask for this, and I have made some allowances for that, but you touch me again in anger, I will not hesitate to dispose of you," she said twisting her ankle one last time before removing her foot from his chest. She pouted.

"Oh look, I got blood on my shoes. And these where my favorite pair," Emily said. She turned back to Cain. "I really don't take pleasure in hurting you, love. I don't like hurting any of my children, but you have to learn: I'm in charge. My word is law, no questioning, and no backtalk. If you don't agree with it, I will know, but that doesn't mean you have to share it." She kneeled next to Cain, caressing his cheek, "I want you to belong here with us, but if you don't learn that, we are going to have a problem. Do you understand me?" she asked.

"Yes," he bit out. She smiled at that.

"Liar. I'm going to have to lock you up again aren't I? And I was so looking forward to you joining us," she said, sadly. "Maybe we can try again tomorrow evening," she said, nodding to Zero. Zero grabbed him off the ground, dragging him out of the room and back to his cell in silence. He placed Cain on the ground before sitting next to him.

"I warned you. She can be tough if you cross her, but quite loving if you allow her to be. She is kind, I assure you, you just have to …"

"Obey her every word?" Cain gasped out.

"Stay on her good side…" Zero said. Zero brought his wrist up to his mouth, biting into it. He held it up to Cain. Cain gave him a look. "You will not heal right without blood, unless you want me to get you a human?" Cain didn't want to take the gesture, but as the blood dripped from Zero's wrist, he felt the hunger over take him again. He grabbed Zero's wrist and drank. He heard the moan slip from Zero's lips and Cain's eyes met his. He could see the desire and lust there so he drew back from Zero.

"Feeling better?" Zero asked curiously. Cain blinked at the concern, and then nodded and he felt the wounds in his chest beginning to knit together. Zero smiled at him, a smile that Cain hadn't seen on his face in annuals. Then it faded and he became more serious.

"I'm sorry, Wyatt. I was being selfish. I shouldn't have done this, but don't make it worse on yourself. If you don't want to feed, I will feed for you. If you want Jeb gone, I'll see if I can get him released. I will do whatever it takes but please… Just follow her, let her have her way and she will let you be free. You being locked up… it's not right. I can't let you go through this again," Zero pleaded. Zero's hand went to caress his cheek in the same gesture that Emily had done just a few minutes before. It took Cain by surprise. He wasn't sure how to handle Zero being kind, almost like he was before all hell broke loose. He saw Zero lean in, leaning in for a kiss and Cain's eyes grew wide before turning away from him.

"Get out. Now," Cain said, roughly. There was an eerie stillness.

"Fine," Zero said. Cain could hear the hurt before Zero got up and left the room, locking him in.

------

Zero walked down the hall, away from Cain and with every step, he felt the anger grow. It wasn't really directed at Wyatt, it was more at himself for being stupid. If he let himself open up, he is going to get burned. Anyway, why would Cain want him, not after everything he's done. Zero felt tears burn his eyes as he walked and his anger continued to grow. He knew there was nothing he could do to make it up to him. His vision blurred and he couldn't see straight. He let out a howl, letting that rage he felt within explode out as his fist made contact with the wall, leaving a sizable hole in it. He just stared at the hole, breathing heavily. It didn't take him long before he had company, coming to see what the commotion was about. Emily took one look at him and knew.

"Leave us," she commanded and they obeyed. "You shouldn't let him get to you love," she said walking towards him. She took his bloody hand in hers and kissed it lightly. He growled at her but she just ignored it, kissing his wrist. "You're letting him drink too much, you know. It's only going to make you weak."

"I don't think he will drink any other way."

"And that is just going to bring you more sorrow. I told you this was a bad idea. You deserve to be happy, not to be strung along like this. Please love, don't destroy your self." He looked at her, her eyes full of concern. He leaned in but unlike before, she didn't turn from him, she accepted him, their lips met in a passionate kiss, as he tasted his own blood on them. He nipped at her lips, and tasted her blood. He broke the kiss, growling, pushing her roughly up against the wall. She smiled at him.

"Now that is the Adrian I know," She purred, moving the hair off her neck, nodding at his unspoken question. He nuzzled her neck, smelling her scent, her desire, and her love. His teeth lightly touched her skin, causing a moan to slip from her lips.

"Such a tease," she whispered, seductively. He let out a chuckle before he sunk his teeth into her neck. She moaned loudly as he drank from her. He felt her nails dig into his back as she pressed into him.

He released his bite, lapping up the blood that slipped from her wound. He could smell her arousal. He smiled at her, fangs still bearing. His hands went to the bodice of her dress, ripping it down the middle before roughly pulling it off her body. His eyes danced over her body, skin so perfect and white, like freshly fallen snow. The sight of her naked before him made him harder within his leather pants.

Her hands where on his shirt, pulling it quickly over his head, exposing his chest to her touch, letting her hand brush all over his exposed skin. His hand went to the fastens on his pants, before slipping them off his hips. She smiled at the sight of him. Her hand went to his erection, wrapping around it before stroking it. Zero growled again and she got wetter at the sound. He grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head as he shoved her harder against the wall. She groaned at the pleasure and pain of it. His lips went to hers again, hot and desperate, wanting every ounce of her and she was more then willing to give it to him.

He let go of her wrists, his hands slowly slipping down her arms, down her sides and all the way to her hips. He took a hold of them roughly before lifting her up and sliding her back down on his erection, impaling her with one hard thrust. She moaned loudly at the sensation as her legs wrapped around his hips.

"Adrian," she moaned out loudly as he began to move within her body, one hand firmly on her hip while the other thread itself in her long red hair. His lips where on hers again, swallowing her moans of ecstasy as he thrusts roughly within her willing body. He broke the kiss, looking into her lust filled lavender eyes with a smile wide on his face.

"Gods, you are beautiful," he said, his hand slipped from her hair, slowly down her body, touching, caressing. He groaned at the sensation of her nails piercing into his back again.

His hand slipped lower, over her belly, and then to her clit, flicking over the bundle of nerve. He felt her tighten around him as she threw her head back, letting out a scream of pure pleasure. He just kept pushing her, pulling a few more orgasms from her before it became too much for him, and he came with a loud shout.

He held them there, against the wall for a moment, before his legs gave out, slipping them both to the ground. He lay on his back while she rested on his chest, still panting. They rested there in the middle of the hallway, not a care in the world, Zero's arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Maybe we should, you know, find some place a little more private," Zero said and Emily laughed.

"I didn't hear you complaining just a few minutes ago. Besides, it will not be the first time some one found me in the hallway and I assure you, it will not be the last," she said with a smile. She moved in, capturing his lips in a sweet, sensual kiss before slipping off him. She stood up looking at the ruins that was her dress with a frown.

"I quite like that dress."

"I didn't hear any complaining at the time," he said with a smile as he slipped his pants back on. He moved over to her, slipping his shirt over her nude form. She gave him a quick kiss at the gesture, and then picked up her dress.

"Be glad that Annabelle is a master with a thread and needle or I would have to punish you," she purred.

"I never complained before," he said with a smirk and she let out a snort of laughter.

"No you haven't," she said before walking down the hall. She stopped when he didn't follow her. She turned looking at him. "It's getting late. We should get to bed. I would like for you to join me, stay with me today," she said. Zero smiled brightly at her invitation. She rarely gave it.

"It will be my pleasure, My Lady," he said as he followed her to her chambers.


	7. Chapter 7

She woke up, wrapped in his arms. It felt good and right. She smiled when he pulled her closer when she tried to move. He was still sleeping, she could tell. She laid there thinking of the decisions she was going to have to make today, some hard ones, that where going to change the dynamic of their entire family. No matter what her choice was, she was going to be hurting someone, some more then others. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't notice Zero waking until she felt the lips brush against her neck.

"You seamed troubled, My Lady?" he asked.

"I have a choice to make, and I'm not sure what to do," she said softly. He gave her a worried look.

"I'm sure whatever you choose will be the right one," he said. She could tell he was worried, worried that she was going to kill Wyatt. She felt a wave of jealousy wash over her but she calmed herself down. There was no point in sinking into that when he was currently in her bed.

"Your toy is safe for now. It's his son I was talking about," she bit out harder then she wanted to. He knew she was upset but was unsure of why. She wasn't going to explain it. He kissed her cheek, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, My Lady."

"You don't even know what you are apologizing for," she said as she slipped from her bed. His hand was on hers, keeping her from walking away. He knelt on the bed, turning her so that she faced him.

"Whatever it is, I am sorry. I never want to bring you anything but happiness, Emily. Whatever is concerning you can't be so bad that you have to leave me. Besides, you always look so sexy when you are dressed in my clothes," he said as a mischievous smile slipped onto his lips. She smiled at him, for it was hard to be mad at him when he was so playful. And she heard it, within his mind, broadcasted out for her to hear.

'I'm here for you, always and forever. Tell me what I can do to make it better,' he thought. She smiled at his gesture, her forehead moving to rest on his.

"Just being here now is all I need," she said. He smiled.

"I'm at your service, My Lady." Their lips met again, soft and gentle. He pulled her back into the bed and she laughed at his attempt.

"Not that I'm not willing, I just need to get this worked out before I play," she said. He pouted and she chuckled. He pulled her back against his chest, laying back as she laid on him.

"Tell me your problem, if you can and maybe I can help you reach a decision?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Jeb made a request," she said softly. "A request to become one of us."

"I guess he didn't take it well when you turned him down."

"He threatened to expose us," she stated.

"And he is still alive because?"

"Because killing Jeb would send Wyatt over the edge, you know that and I'm really not in the mood to deal with two deaths today." His thoughts raced at that, she tried not to pry, but he had always been an open book to her. She heard his fears, his relief, his anger, and his understanding of her decision. She smiled, nuzzling into his neck for a quick moment, letting him know she was fine. She lifted her head from his neck, looking into his eyes as she spoke.

"Molly also made a request. She wants Jeb, as a mate. I'm leaning on letting her. Letting Jeb stay. How would Wyatt react to this?" she asked. She could read the answer but she gave him the chance to speak.

"He wouldn't be pleased. He could rebel, but it could bring him closer to us, knowing his son was apart of us. He would do almost anything for his son. He would be furious at the person who did it, I'm sure."

"I thought as much. I'm sure Molly wouldn't mind that responsibility. Jeb wants this, and Molly wants him. Wyatt would eventually forgive her for it."

"Unlike us," Zero said. She could hear his despair now. This isn't what she wanted.

"Fine. It is settled. I will tell Molly and Wyatt or should we wait till after Jeb is turned?"

"I think we should tell him before, and I should tell him." Zero said.

"Are you sure about this. He may come to resent you more."

"We are damned if we do, damned if we don't. I would rather be honest with him." She could still hear his mind screaming his fear but she nodded her agreement.

"Once you are done talking to him, if he is calm, bring him to his son. I think Jebediah is the only one who can truly convince his father." He nodded at that. A smiled slipped on his lips. He pushed her onto her back softly, nudging her legs open with his leg. She smiled widely up at him.

"You're incorrigible."

"Well we worked through this," he said, kissing her cheek. "It's time we play."

"We have such a long day ahead of us," she said, her face never losing her smile.

"And I can't think of a better way to start our day then with this," he said as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands slid down her body, resting at the end of his shirt she wore. He slowly slid the shirt up her body, smiling down at her as he broke the kiss to remove the shirt. Zero licked over her neck, over her newly healed flesh from where he drank from her.

"Gods, I wish I could mark you, permanently. Let the whole world know I had you," Zero growled before moving to nibble on her pulse point. She felt his teeth on her and she moaned, inviting him to take her. To her surprise, he didn't, he just kissed down her neck to her chest, lavishing, attacking each one of her breast.

He slowly assaulted her senses, playing her like a finely tuned instrument and she sung. He knew just what to do to drive her insane, keep her on the edge forever, teasing, making her plead and beg for it. She tried to take control a few times but he would just smile at her, before pinning her to her own bed, telling her that he would take care of her in time. She would growl and then whine, her mind so clouded with need.

When he took her completely into his mouth, her body just racked with pleasure, screaming out as she finally had some release, calling his name repeatedly. He kept pushing her over the edge until she was nothing more then a bundle of overspent nerves, sensitive to the slightest touch. It was then, and only then, that he took her, pushing himself inside with one powerful thrust.

She cried out again, pushing her entire body into him, wanting everything that he was willing to give to her. He moved within her, a slow and steady pace that was slowly driving her insane. She wanted it all and she wanted it now, but he quieted her moans for more with a kiss as he took her on his own time. He built her up several more times, pushing her over more then she could even remember before he let out a low growl sinking his teeth within her neck. This wasn't about feeding, this was all about claiming what was his, and it only brought their last orgasms higher in pleasure.

He collapsed beside her before pulling her tightly within his arms, holding on protectively. They lay within each other's arms, in the room filled with smells of sex and their own scents. It was the closest to the heavens that she knew she could ever get; yet she was about to damn another soul to her fate. She was not looking forward to this. She slipped from the bed. He watched as she dressed for the day in silence. She couldn't help but feel the heat behind his gaze. The thoughts that were making her want to do nothing more then to slip back into bed with him. She turned to him when she was done, her face emotionless, ready for business.

"You are looking pale. Feed before talking to Wyatt. I expect to see him within two hours in the main room," she said before leaving him.

------

He stared at the door for a while, not sure what to make of her sudden coldness.

'Yes you do,' came a voice within his mind. 'You just had to have him, bring him here, force his and her hand. All because of what? A fleeting fancy? A childhood crush? You are such a bastard and here you are, breaking her heart.'

"We don't have hearts to break."

'Keep telling yourself that, and maybe one day it will be true.'

"We never promised each other anything. It's not like she hasn't been with others as well."

'And how does that make you feel?' He let out a growl before quickly leaving her bed. He got dressed before making his way to get a snack. After he was satisfied, he made his way to Cain's cell. He wasn't looking forward to this.

Cain was sitting on the ground when Zero walked in, looking like he hadn't slept much that day. Zero walked into the cell, closing the door behind him. Cain looked angry and restless. He knew this wasn't going to end well.

"We need to talk," Zero said.

"There is nothing you have to say that would be any interest to me at the moment," Cain bit out, choosing to look at the ground instead of Zero.

"It concerns your son," Zero said in almost a whisper, and Cain snapped his head, staring daggers at Zero.

"There is only one thing you can say that can make me happy," Cain growled out.

"Then I guess you aren't going to be very happy right now." Cain was up with a jump and then started pacing.

"Damn it, you promised!!!" Cain yelled.

"It's out of my hands," Zero said. Cain stopped pacing.

"What would she want with him? She sounded like she was going to let him go?"

"That was until he threatened us, Wyatt," Zero said. Cain was on him, anger within his eyes.

"Jeb wouldn't do that!" Cain yelled.

"How would you know what your son would do? You barely even know him," Zero bit back.

"And who's fault is that!?" Cain growled.

"Wyatt, this isn't what I came for," Zero said, calmer then he thought possible. Cain always did have a way of making his blood boil.

"You came to tell me you're going to kill my son!" Cain accused.

"No," Zero said simply and Cain looked at him surprised. Zero paused for a moment before continuing, "Jeb made a request to become one of us." Zero watched Cain's eyes widen.

"No, you can't," Cain said.

"It's not up to you. It's not even up to me. Emily decided instead of fighting with your son, or out right killing him for his threat, to accept him. He is going to be turned by Molly, since she has taking a liking to him and from what I've seen, your son gets along with her the most."

"Why would he do this?" Cain asked more to himself then to Zero.

"Why else? He wants to be like his daddy."

"I need to talk to him, convince him it is a mistake. He can't want this."

"You will get your chance, but at this point, even if you get him to change his mind, the chances of him leaving are slim. Wyatt, he threatened us to exposure if we didn't turn him. A threat like that is not taken lightly."

"I'm surprised you didn't just kill him," Cain said.

"It was Molly who saved his life. I don't think if she wanted him this would have even been an option. Wyatt I know you want better for your son, but he is a grown man, he can make this choice on his own, and he chose this," Zero said.

"You almost sound concerned," Cain said.

"Can't I be?" Zero asked. Cain looked at him for a moment. When Cain leaned in, Zero was taken by surprise. When Cain took a whiff of his neck, Zero was in shock, before a smile spread across his lips.

"Like what you find there, Wyatt?" Zero asked. He received a glare from Cain. "What have I done now?" Zero said almost annoyed.

"After all that talk about how much you love me, I guess your word isn't worth much," Cain nearly spat at him. Zero was shocked at the venom within that voice and it hit him. He could smell her on him. He could most likely even smell the sex. Another smile spread across Zero's lips.

"For someone who doesn't love me, you're quite cute when you're jealous," Zero purred.

"Why would I be jealous of that slut?" Cain said angrily. Zero saw red. He reacted before he knew what he was doing; smacking Cain so hard he hit the floor. Zero glared at Cain's shocked expression.

"I don't care what you think or say to me, but you leave Emily out of this," Zero said with a growl.

"What? Can't handle the truth?" Cain scoffed. "She must open her legs to anyone to have taken you in." Zero's foot contacted with Cain's stomach.

"Bite your tongue, or I will do it for you."

"You would enjoy that too much," Cain said before lunging at Zero, knocking Zero off balance as he landed on the floor with Cain on top of him. It really wasn't a fair match at the moment, as Zero shifted, pinning a raging Cain to the floor. Cain squirmed beneath him.

"Take it back," Zero snarled at him. Cain wasn't scared.

"No." Cain barked. Zero smiled before leaning in to breathe hotly on Cain's ear.

"Just because you are jealous doesn't give you the right to insult her."

"I'm not…" Was all Cain got out before hot, angry lips attacked his. It only took Cain a second to respond, pushing back into the kiss. Zero chuckled, breaking the kiss.

"Not jealous my ass." Zero growled out.

"Bite me," Cain yelled.

"With pleasure," Zero purred before attacking Cain's lips again, letting go of Cain's pinned arms, feeling them wrapping around his neck, and into his hair as Cain tried to deepen the kiss. Zero thrust his now hard cock into Cain's causing him to moan. Zero smiled. Cain smirked.

"Guess she's not satisfying you in the bed department," Cain chuckled. Zero glared down at Cain, wanting nothing more then to punch him again. Instead, Zero got off Cain and walked away from him. Cain looked at him puzzled.

"I thought this is what you wanted?" Cain asked almost surprised. Zero looked right at him.

"It may be but it is not what I need," Zero said.

"What you need? Adrian you've never been good at knowing what you needed," Cain said, moving so that he was on his knees in front of Zero. "I can help you." When Cain nuzzled Zero's hard cock through his pants, Zero bit his lip to suppress the moan.

"Wyatt…" Zero moaned out in a warning. When Cain began to mouth Zero's harness through his pants, Zero wanted nothing more then to give in. Zero's hands went to Cain's shoulders, holding on for dear life.

"You're right, I want you Adrian, so bad," Cain moaned out. Zero nearly came in his pants. He wanted this for so long, and it was finally here. "I want you to fuck me, right here, right now," Cain moaned. "Is that what you want Adrian?"

"Yes," Zero moaned out, lost in the feeling of Cain.

"And when you are done, you will help me right?" Cain said in a pant, sounding so sexy to Zero's ears. He almost agreed without thinking.

"What do you need help with, love?" Zero purred, as Cain began palming Zero.

"Help me with Jeb, convince him he is mistaken. Let him go, I'll make sure he keeps quiet." Zero stiffened at the request. He should have known. It took all his will power to shove Cain away at that moment. He glared down at Cain.

"And you call her a slut, when you are ready to let me fuck you just to help out your boy. Gods, Wyatt, all you had to do was ask and I would have tried to help. But you can't even do that, can you?"

"I was just giving you a little motivation," Cain answered.

"This isn't what I want. You whoring yourself out just because you need a favor. I want you to be with me because you want me. Not like this, never like this," Zero said almost disappointed. "See that is the difference between you and her, she wants me, no strings attached."

"There are always strings attached with people like her and people like you," Cain spat out.

"That is where you are wrong," Zero said, leaving, locking Cain within his cell and not caring that he was supposed to be bring him to Emily. He just needed to be away from him at the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Emily walked into the great room. It didn't take her long to find Molly, who wasn't happy.

"What is wrong, firefly?" she asked her. Molly was silent. "Don't make me have to peek in, you know I hate to do that, darling."

"Why should I be any different from the others, cause it seams that only Adrian gets anything special in this place," Molly snapped.

"You're mad because I haven't turned your boy?" Emily asked and Molly fumed.

"He would make a great edition to the family and…"

"I'm still not going to turn him," Emily said, trying not to smile.

"But why when he…"

"I'm not turning him because you are going to have that honor my dear," Emily said with a wide smile. Molly stared at her in disbelieve. Emily watched as Molly smiled widely before jumping on Emily, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you. I promise you will not regret this."

"Oh I know I won't. He is going to be your responsibility, teach him our ways like I taught you." Molly nodded, beaming with new found energy.

"So when do we…"

"Adrian is talking to his father now. We felt he needed to know before we turned him."

"I wonder how he is going to take it." Molly said.

"I'm sure extremely bad. He may even try and talk his boy out of it." Molly looked scared then. "No worries, darling, he's not going to change his mind. Jeb seams so determined, even hardheaded, you might say in staying here," Emily said with a smile. They waited then, waiting for Zero to bring Cain to them and Molly was so overjoyed, she was bouncing where she stood. It brought a smile to Emily's face. When she saw Zero enter alone, the smile left. She could tell he was angry and quite… frustrated. She was on him in a flash.

"Spill it."

"Can we still kill him?" Zero bit out.

"What did he do?" she asked and he just opened himself up to her, letting her see for herself.

"He was being a naughty boy, so he is in time out," Zero seethed. He looked at Emily and was almost shocked to see the pure rage that was behind those lavender eyes.

"I'm going to kill him myself," she said marching out of the room quickly. She wasn't far when Zero grabbed around her waist, hauling her into the closest room as she screamed. The others did nothing, knowing that Zero wouldn't harm their lady. Once Zero had the door closed, he let her go.

"What was that for?!" she growled.

"I'm stopping you from doing something stupid."

"For the way he treated you? He should die!" she yelled. "Gods, how many times is he going to have to hurt you, love?"

"He is my responsibility, I will deal with it." She glared at him before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Then we will continue as planned, without Wyatt. If he wants to be a brat, then he will be treated like a child. You have your work cut out for you, Adrian, and you are the only one to blame for it."

"You know me, I enjoy a challenge," he said with a smirk. She knew better.

"You deserve better then that love," Emily said.

"I wanted this, so this is what I get."

"Do you even know what you truly want, love?" she asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Zero asked, a taken back by that.

"Nothing I guess," Emily said before making her way to the door. Zero blocked it.

"No you meant something by it. Come on Emily this is me, so spill it."

"Get out of my way before I scream and we have everyone coming here."

"You wouldn't dare," Zero said with a smirk.

"Try me," she said. They stared at each other for a moment before Zero moved from the door and Emily left in a huff. She walked back into the main room and was quickly showered with concerns. She felt his eyes on her back, and she felt like she was about to lose it. She couldn't do that, not in front of everyone. She was the leader, the strong one. She gave Molly a quick look and Molly nodded her understanding.

"My Lady, you look unwell, have you eaten, let me take you to get something," Molly said quickly, ushering her from the room. Molly took her to her own quarters, giving her a moment to compose herself.

"Tell me what is bothering you. It's been bugging you all evening, but I didn't think it was that bad…" Molly asked.

"It's nothing…really."

"Then why are you crying?' Molly asked. Emily's hand when to her cheek and sure enough there was red. She broke down at that.

"Oh Em's, you shouldn't let things build up like this," Molly said, bringing her into a strong hug. "I'm here for a reason. Tell me what he did, and I will go beat him up for you." Despite her tears, that comment made Emily laugh.

"He hasn't done anything really."

"Then why are you so upset then?"

"I just started to realize something."

"And that is?"

"I told you about Alexander."

"The love of your life? Yes, you've mentioned him. And every time you tell the story, it gets more and more romantic, a Vampire and human falling in love and how you gave up everything for him," Molly said and Emily let out a sad smile.

"I used to call us soul mates and that a part of me died the day he was killed."

"Yeah, true love torn apart," Molly said.

"I'm not sure anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"That part of me, that I thought died with Alexander, will it sings when I'm with Adrian. I felt it for a while, but it wasn't until Wyatt came around that I really noticed it."

"Because Wyatt is taking him away from you?"

"I know I've never been a faithful one. I was having a little fun. I never thought I would fall in love again…"

"Love? Oh Em's, why did you go and do a silly thing like that?" Molly asked which caused Emily to let out a cross between a sob and a laugh. "Are you going to tell him?" Molly asked.

"What would be the point?" Emily huffed out.

"The point… Emily, he worships the ground you walk on… I think he would like to know you love him in return." Emily blinked.

"He doesn't love me; you all respect me in a way. It comes with the territory. I gave you all life."

"Emily are you that blind? It's more then that with him."

"Then why does he want Wyatt?"

"A stupid fancy, a childhood crush, I don't know, maybe someone to fill that void in his heart where you should be?"

"I think you have been reading too many fairy-tales, Molly."

"And I think for someone who reads minds, you sure can't read people that well." Emily glared at Molly.

"You are out of line," Emily said sharply.

"You know that crap don't work on me. Especially when your face is covered in tears. It takes away from the whole intimidating factor." Molly paused for a moment. "I'm not saying you need to change anything, or demand anything from him, just talk, let him know how you feel, he might surprise you," Molly said before wiping Emily's tears away.

"Maybe I will," she said softly.

"Good, now I believe we have another Cain to deal with, though this one should be much more enjoyable... at least for me," Molly said and Emily let out a snort before nodding. They left the room, joining back up with the others. She felt Zero's eyes on her as soon as she was in view. It never bothered her before but now it was making her quite self-conscious. She gave him a look and he came to her.

"Are you feeling better, My Lady?" he asked. She smiled at him.

"Quite. Come, Molly and I are about to go visit our young friend and I have something I want to discuss with you."

"Yes, My Lady," he said as he followed her out of the room.

"How would you feel working with Jebediah?"

"Working with him?" Zero asked.

"Security. I think he might be able to help you in that aspect," Emily answered.

"I have no hardships with the boy, so it would truthfully be up to him."

"Good to hear. You may join us if you wish," she said and Zero stayed at her side. They made their way to the room that Jeb was locked in. Emily unlocked it and looked within to find a very unhappy Jeb sitting in a chair.

"So have you come here to kill me now?" he asked. Emily smiled.

"In a way," she said. "Are you ready to become one of us?" Emily asked as she saw Jeb's anger fade away as a smile spread on his lips.

"Yes. Thank you for changing your mind."

"It had nothing to do with me. Molly was the one who vouched for you, telling me of your usefulness and had requested to become your…"

"We don't have to talk about that," Molly said with a blush.

"I was going to say mentor and maker."

"Talk about what?" Jeb asked, curious.

"Oh Molly has a little crush on you," Zero said before anyone else could. "She wants to jump your skinny ass," Zero said with a smirk. Jeb was bright red and Molly looked mortified.

"You could have been a little more subtle, Adrian," Emily said.

"You know me, right to the point, saves time." Zero said, enjoying the show.

"Okay… there is another catch to this whole situation," Emily said to Jeb.

"And that is?" Jeb asked.

"Will you be willing to use your knowledge to help us with security?"

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"You will have to work with him though," she said pointing to Zero. Zero just smiled.

"So you want me to work with the man who took my father from me and killed my mother?" Jeb bit out.

"Yes, Jebediah, despite your disliking of Adrian, you two are going to be around each other for eternity if you choose this life. Molly and Adrian are part of my life, which means you will be apart of it as well. So if you have any reservations, then I suggest you don't do this." Jeb thought for a moment looking at Zero.

"How do you feel about this?" Jeb asked Zero.

"I hold no grudge towards you," Zero admitted.

"You took my father, killed my mother," Jeb's tone had a bite to it.

"That had nothing to do with you. You where just caught in the middle."

"Caught in the middle? You destroyed my life and everyone I cared for."

"Jeb, it was war. You were my enemy, and I did what I had to do. I could have killed you along time ago, both you and your father. So don't forget, that if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even have a life to be destroyed." They glared at each other for a moment before Zero spoke again.

"But for what it's worth... I'm sorry for what happened to your mother. I never wanted her dead."

"And my father?"

"I did what had to be done. He survived, that is all that matters." Jeb looked Zero over again.

"I will work with him," he said after a while.

"My, my, so much sacrifice to stay with daddy, you must surely love him," Emily purred. Jeb flashed her a glare.

"I lost him once, I refuse to do it again," Jeb admitted.

"Fine. Molly take what's yours," Molly nodded, before walking over to Jeb, taking his hand.

"Lets get you to the bed, it will be easier, since you will sleep during the process and when you wake, you will be one of us," she explained. He nodded, walking with her over to the bed. She laid him upon it.

"Are you ready?" she asked, smiling down at him. He nodded again. She leaned in to kiss him. She could tell that he wasn't expecting that. She kissed him for a moment until he relaxed within her arms. Then she moved, kissing down to his neck. She took in a deep breath of his scent, nuzzling his neck and smiled when he moved his head, giving her full access to his neck.

She sank in, and Jeb gasped out in surprise. She loved the way he tasted. Then she felt a little whimper slip from his lips and she just wanted it all. She felt his heart waver so she released her bite as he gasped before her. She smiled, and he looked up at her weakly, near the brink. She bit her wrist before placing it to his lips.

"Drink, love, and become one of us," she said as he took a hold of her wrist, sucking down her blood, his tongue rubbing over the wound. She couldn't help but moan at the sensation.

"Molly." She heard from behind her and she drew back her wrist, for it was enough for him. He smiled lazily up at her, before his eyes closed. She leaned in, moving to kiss his cheek.

"You are mine," Molly purred.

"Gezz, Molly, all you had to do was to bite him and give him some blood, but no, you just had to make a big show of it. That is just like you," Zero said, shaking his head.

"Excuse me for being somewhat romantic!"

"There was nothing 'romantic' in that. Sexual? Hell yeah, but I don't call that romantic?" Zero felt Emily's hand hit his gut hard.

"Lay off the girl," Emily said. "You did well, Molly."

"How long?" Molly asked.

"He should wake up when the sun sets tomorrow," Emily said. Molly nodded.

"Can I stay with him until…."

"He is yours; you can do what you want. But I suggest you get a snack before you stay here all night," Emily said before leaving the two 'love birds' to themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Zero followed her out and back into the main room without saying a word. When she made her way down another hallway, he was still following her and she smiled.

"And when did you become my personal stalker?" Emily asked.

"My Lady has been upset and I plan to follow her until she tells me why, or she cheers up, whichever happens first," Zero said.

"I am not upset." She lied.

"Then what do you call nearly loosing it then?" She stopped, turning to glare at him.

"Drop it!" she barked.

"Fine, I guess I will stay your stalker," Zero said, with a smile. She growled in frustration. She turned again and kept walking.

"So where are we going?"

"To talk to Wyatt," she said, calmly. He grabbed her, stopping her.

"I said I would handle it."

"And I said I was fine."

"You know, you can be a real bitch sometimes." Her anger boiled over at his comment. She took a swing at him, but he quickly grabbed her arm, pinning her to the wall as she squirmed within his grasp.

"Foreplay already, love?" Zero purred.

"That isn't funny, Adrian," she said, anger in her tone.

"And neither is this little act you're putting on, acting all tough and indestructible when I know your hurting," he said, letting her go. "I just want you to talk to me."

"Someone has got to tell him about his son. I don't think he'll take the news well from you," she said, changing the subject.

"He knew when I left. He's most likely still pissed. He needs some time to clam down. He should be fine… in a couple of decades," he said with a smile, but it was lost at her look of worry. "It's fine. He will come around, eventually. With Jeb on our side, he doesn't stand a chance. So? Are we going to talk?" he asked.

"Fine," she huffed out, turning on her heels and back to her room. She thought of ways to get out of this as she walked. She could just seduce him, but after what he suffered at the hands of Wyatt, it would be low, even for her. She thought of yelling, telling him off, but she knew he would just take the abuse, until she told him. Damn his persistence. She could always lie, but she knew, he would know. He could always read her, even when no one else could. So all that was left, was the truth, and that is what she was most afraid of.

She walked into her room and he followed her. When the door was closed she tried for one last tactic: begging.

"Please, can you just let this go?" she asked. Zero looked at her, worried.

"What has you so terrified love?" Zero asked.

"I'm not sure how you are going to take something, how you are going to react," she admitted. He looked at her confused.

"This has something to do with me?" he asked. She nodded. He looked at her for a moment still, and then it dawned on him. "It has something to do with me and Wyatt?"

"In a way," she said.

"Okay, am I going to have to start guessing until I get it right?"

"You're doing a good job so far."

"Emily…"

"I'm jealous," she blurted out suddenly. Zero looked stunned.

"Jealous? Of Wyatt and I?" She nodded. "But why would… you gave me your blessing? I don't understand? There isn't even a Wyatt and I at the moment to BE jealous of," Zero said.

"It wasn't until you brought him here… that I felt it, I never expected this. I never thought I could again."

_Could_ again?" Then it hit him, the one thing she told him the first night she brought him to her bed.

_Don't fall for me, for my heart belongs to someone else. I never expect to fall in love again.' _

He always thought it was a little over romantic but he knew she believed it, so he agreed to her terms before becoming one of her lovers. Then she started to favor him, asking for him more and more, and he was happy to please his Lady. But if she was now jealous that he was seeking another…

"You've fallen for me?" She sniffled. He pulled her into a hug them. "Are you trying to say you are in love with me?" he asked and she nodded against him. He smiled. "Then why are you crying, love? You should be happy. Or am I that terrible a lover?" She snorted.

"Anything but," she said with a sad smile. "So you are not upset?" Zero raised an eyebrow.

"That a beautiful woman is in love with me and has quite a jealous streak in her? Oh yeah, I'm quite upset to hear that," Zero said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Bastard," she said smacking his chest with no real force. She couldn't help the smile that started to spread across her face.

"See, upset over nothing. The world is still going, and everything is fine," he said, moving in to kiss the corner of both her eyes, kissing away the unshed tears that laid there. "I just wish you would talk to me more about things, I nearly have to beat you down to get them out of you. I'm here for you, now and always."

"Because of some loyalty to me or is there another reason?" she asked. A smile spread across his lips.

"Are you asking me if I return your feelings? If I love you as well?" She nodded nervously. "I'm surprised you don't know the answer to that, My Lady," Zero said with a laugh.

"Humor me."

"I've loved you since the moment you let me out of that suit and it's only gotten stronger with time," he said. "You tamed that monster that was within me and you gave me a reason to want to live forever, to be with you. To serve you. To love you."

"Then what about Wyatt? You wanted to make him one of us. You said it was because you loved him." He sighed.

"And I do… well, what I remembered of him. I don't know anymore. I care for him but… I don't know. He seams so different now…"

"We all change a little when we turn."

"No it's more then that. I thought there would be some differences, but he seams almost… wrong now."

"Wrong? How wrong?"

"Like completely different. The things he said, the things he did, it was not like, Wyatt."

"He was locked up for so long and you only saw him for a little bit after, you might not know him as well as you thought."

"I don't know…"

"Then let me see him," Emily asked. Zero looked worried. "I might be able to help, I have an idea of what it might be, but I want to see him first." He nodded.

She left quickly, heading to Cain's cell with Zero following behind her. She could tell he was worried, but she knew she would be fine for she had him. Zero opened the door before they both walked in. Cain was sitting on the ground, glaring up at the two of them before a smile spread across his face.

"So you brought your bitch this time? Are you going to fuck right in front of me?" Cain growled. Zero moved towards Cain, anger within his eyes. She held her hand up in a silent motion for him to stop, and he obeyed her.

"Is this where the hostility comes from? Are you jealous, Wyatt?"

"Of you two? Hardly?"

"Then tell me why you are so angry?" she asked. He jumped to his feet, glaring daggers at her.

"Where should I start: I was turned against my will, as a fuck toy for the man who claims he loves me, even after he destroyed my life. He took my family before locking me up for eight annuals. And then, then I find out not even that is true, he seams to fuck anything, doesn't he?" he asked snarling at Emily. "So I keep asking myself, WHY!? Why couldn't I be left alone?"

"I'm sorry, Wyatt, but I can't undo the past. You are going to have to learn to cope and move pass this or…" Cain interrupted her.

"Or what? You are going to lock me up forever? Kill me? I would like to see you try," he growled.

"Wyatt, I can understand your anger towards me, but leave her out of this," Zero said.

"Why? She isn't blameless. In fact, I would say this is entirely her fault and she deserves no forgiveness."

"And why is it my fault?' she asked, calmly.

"Because you made the monster that made me. If you hadn't..."

"Then Adrian would still be trapped inside that Iron Suit. Were you ever going to come back and get him? I only FOUND him because you abandoned him. You might as well have just tied a bow on him and sent him my way. If you're looking for people to blame, blame yourself," she said. She felt his hand, hard across her cheek, knocking her to the floor.

"Bitch!" he yelled at her, but he couldn't do much more as Zero was on him, throwing punches in anger, before knocking Wyatt down, giving him a few hard kicks in the stomach. Wyatt laughed, as he lay there on the ground in a bloody heap. Zero looked at him, appalled.

"What is wrong with you? This isn't you, Wyatt. You shouldn't have changed this much?" Zero said, scared. Wyatt let out another laugh.

"I'm only what you made me, love," Wyatt said. Zero went to kick him again.

"Adrian, stop!" Emily said, before grabbing him and dragging him from the room in a hurry. She closed and locked the door before getting just far enough away so that Wyatt couldn't hear.

"You should have let me punish him," Zero grumbled.

"Beating him senseless is not going to help; besides, I have some ideas on why he is like this."

"It would have made me feel better but go on."

"This could be his anger issues towards you blown out of proportion. I highly doubt that at the moment, but it's still a possibility. It could be that when he was turned, his aggression was just heightened. This can be controlled and eventually managed if he chooses too. It could also lead back to the fact he fed off you, instead of a human at first. I was always taught that the first feed must be from a human, or things could go wrong. The last one…" She paused for a moment. "Well it's much more dangerous. It could be that he has bad blood."

"Bad Blood?" Zero asked.

"Some people just don't survive the process. They are said to have bad blood. It is said to run in the… Fuck… His son, I just turned his son. It could affect Jeb as well."

"If it is the third?"

"He is going to get meaner and crazier the longer he is turned. The blood, our blood, it's like a poison to them, and the longer its there, the stronger the effects."

"So he is either going to get over this, learn to control this, or get worse. And if he gets worse?"

"Then we have to kill him," Emily said. Zero wasn't looking to happy.

"What about… Jeb?" He asked.

"He could be fine, he could… be like his father, I'm not sure, I've never personally dealt with anything like this. I remember when I was younger, rumors, scary stories. It could just be that, stories used to frighten people, but something about the way he's acting, is telling me they were more then stories."

"So how Jeb reacts will determine what is wrong with his father?"

"It's possible," she said. He looked at her before his hand went up to caress her cheek. She winced slightly.

"Just for that, he should be killed, you know," he said with a growl.

"I will be fine," she said softly.

"No, Emily. No one should ever mar that skin of yours. EVER. And the next one who does will have his arm ripped off," he said possessively. She smiled widely.

"Ahhh, you are so sexy when you are being all possessive."

"That is because you are mine," Zero growled as he captured her lips into a kiss. She smiled, breaking the kiss and he slipped down to her neck, kissing.

"Make one love confession and you think you own me," she purred out. He left her neck, looking at her with a mischievous grin.

"Don't I?" he said softly.

"Only my mind, body and soul. It's all yours," she said. He smiled at her, picking her up before taking her back to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Zero slipped from Emily's bed, getting dressed. He knew he shouldn't, that it was better if he just left it alone, but he had to know if Cain was okay. So, he slipped quietly from Emily's room before heading to Cain's cell. When he got there, he stood outside for a moment, not sure what else to do. If he left, he wouldn't get his answers but if he went in, who knows what would happen. He went for the middle ground.

Zero leaned his back against the door before sliding down it, sitting against the door.

"Wyatt? Are you awake?" he called through the door. There was silence. He debated about going in. Maybe he was hurt worse then he thought.

"You took her again. I can smell it, through the door. You stink of her." Came Cain's angered voice.

"Does that upset you?" Zero asked. There was another pause.

"Yes. Why do you deserve to be happy?" Cain growled.

"We all deserve it, Wyatt," Zero said softly. "Even us bastards."

"You deserve nothing, not after everything you did. Everything you continue to do."

"I'm sorry for that," Zero said, whole-heartedly. Cain laughed.

"Have you ever been truly sorry once in your entire life?" Cain scoffed.

"Yes… I'm sorry that I did what I had to do in this war. I may have taken some sick pleasure from it at the time, but now, what I wouldn't give to go back and change things."

"I don't believe you," Cain snarled.

"Believe what you want… but I was a bit messed up back then. Enraged, crazed. I followed the Sorceress because I wanted something to quench that anger, but it was nothing more then a quick fix. It was Emily and this that made me come to terms with what I really was, and what I wanted."

"What? That you are a monster?"

"No more then you at the moment." Zero heard Cain hit the door in anger. There was another long pause.

"Why?" Cain asked.

"Why I turned you?"

"I have my thoughts, but I want to hear your lies," Cain bit out with anger.

"If you think I'm going to lie, then why ask?"

"Curiosity."

"Killed the Papay," Zero said with a laugh. "I'm not sure why I did it. I know what I thought when I did it. I thought I loved you… now I'm not sure. Maybe I just lusted after you more then anything, the one thing I could never have. I wanted you to be mine and in a way, give you a new life, a better one that would replace the one I took from you."

"Okay, now I know your lying."

"Why?"

"Because Adrian Zero would never be that sappy," Cain scoffed.

"A lot can change in a year, especially if you are where you belong. Despite what we are, what you think of us, we are good people. We are not violent, unless we have to be. I've gotten nothing but love here. And love you know, can be a powerful thing."

"But you don't deserve it."

"We all get things we don't deserve. But you deserve happiness."

"With you?" There was a humorless laugh.

"Not unless you want it. I've learned my lesson."

"I don't buy this, not from you," Cain growled again. Zero sat there for a moment, before moving to stand up.

"I guess that is it." Zero heard movement.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving you be, since it doesn't seem like we are making any headway," Zero explained.

"Don't go." He heard Cain say. Zero stopped, looking at the door for a moment.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"I don't want to be alone," Cain pleaded. It tugged at Zero's heart.

"You would rather butt heads all night then be alone?"

"That is only because you are being unreasonable."

"ME?! What about you?" Zero barked out and Cain laughed. "Bastard."

"I guess I learned from the best," Cain said before he winced. Zero's eyes widened.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked.

"Ah, you beat the ever living shit out of me, of course I'm not okay," Cain bit out and Zero felt a twinge of guilt.

"You shouldn't have hit her."

"You shouldn't have brought her," Cain barked back. "I thought vampires were supposed to have some super human healing ability. I don't seem to be healing at all."

"You need to feed for that."

"Then feed me," Cain said. Zero looked at the door unsure of what to do. He stood there for a moment, debating his next move, when Cain winced again. When Zero opened the door, he found Cain still next to the door as blooded as he left him. Zero sighed, taking pity on him. He knelt next to him.

"I'll let you drink, but I would like for you to start drinking from someone else," Zero said, determined and Cain just smirked.

"I would have thought you got off on taking care of me. Having me at your mercy." Zero glared at him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He moved to bite his wrist. Cain grabbed it, shaking his head.

"Not like that," Cain purred out. Zero blinked at him before he felt Cain's thick fingers on the back of his neck. He could have stopped him if he wanted to but the thought of Cain's teeth sinking into his neck excited him. He watched as Cain came closer, before taking his scent in. Zero purred.

"I know you where a slut for it," Cain said before sinking in. Zero tried to bite back the moan that was forming in his throat as Cain began to drink from him. It felt exquisite, so full of lust and sex. Zero felt himself become aroused at the feeling, having Cain so close, having Cain inside him in this way. Zero felt himself become light headed, he pushed back on Cain to get him to stop but Cain just dug in tighter, taking his fill from Zero. Cain was draining him, weakening him and he just walked right into it.

"Wyatt, stop, please," Zero moaned out. Cain kept draining him. When he finally released Zero from his bite, Zero could barely keep his eyes open, let alone move. Cain smiled wickedly at him.

"Thank you, love. I'm feeling much better," Cain said. He dropped Zero, and he collapsed on the floor. It didn't take Zero long before he fell into darkness.

----

Wyatt watched Zero for a moment. The bastard got what he deserved, but something about the way he pleaded caused a slight bit of guilt. He laughed when he remembered WHO it was. Cain was surprised when he felt a new found strength come over him. He smiled.

He left quickly making it to the great room. Everyone noticed him. Some looked at him like they were itching for a fight, but soon they backed off, appalled. They most likely could sense what he had done.

"Where is my son?" he yelled. They stared at him with shocked silence.

"WHERE?!" he yelled again. One of the girls gasped before pointing in a direction, the same one from earlier, he was still locked up, most likely. He left quickly, knowing he wasn't going to have much time. He found the room before pushing through the door in a rush. He heard a scream, of shock more than fear.

"Cain?" It was the girl. Molly? He glared at her when he saw his son on the bed. Her eyes went wide after a moment.

"What did you do?" she asked in horror.

"What did you do to MY son?" he growled.

"I gave him what he wished; to become one of us." Cain glared at her as he closed the door.

---


	11. Chapter 11

It was Ivy that woke her up in a frantic state. She was babbling, saying that Cain had escaped and that he smelled like Zero, his blood permeated the room. Emily's eyes went wide. She knew what that meant. She slipped in a nightgown and robe quickly, not caring about properness.

She hurried, nearly running to Cain's cell. As she got closer, the others jumbled thoughts of emotions filled her; anger, fear, concern, revenge. She was almost over whelmed with the intensity of it.

She got to the cell and looked in. She gasped. There was Zero, on the floor, pale as death.

"No!" she gasped. She was at his side, panicked. She bit her wrist, placing the blood to his lips. He didn't respond to it. He just laid there. She started to sob.

"NO! This can't be!" she yelled. You can't kill a vampire like this, could you? Drain them dry until there was nothing left. She didn't know, but all she knew was that he was not moving. She would give anything for him to move, to drink from her, to trade places with him, letting him drain her dry then to live without him. She felt him move slightly against her wrist. She gasped.

"Adrian?" she said as she felt his lips on her skin. She pushed her wrist into his mouth and after a moment she felt his teeth sink in. He drank from her, slowly, weakly. She let him drink for what seemed like forever but she didn't care, she would give it all to him. It was Jenson pulling her away from him, pulling her wrist from his mouth.

"That is enough, My Lady," he said.

"He is still…" she said, sobbing, but she watched as one by one, her children let Zero feed from them, giving a small part of themselves to him. She watched as his skin began to get it's color back, as his body began to move, and then being able to sit up, still weak, but recovering. She wrapped her arms around him, sobbing, not caring if anyone saw her. She felt his hand wrap around hers weakly.

"Don't ever do anything that stupid, ever again," she said to him.

"I promise," he said, weakly. "Where did Wyatt go?" There was silence.

Annabelle spoke up. "He wanted to see his son…" she said softly. Zero's eyes went wide.

"Molly!" he gasped out, getting to his feet. They were all heading to Molly's room with Zero and Emily in front. Zero expected to fine them gone and Molly dead, but what they found, shocked them all.

Emily crashed the door in, which made two of the three occupants in the room jump slightly. There was Jeb, still laying, sleeping on his bed. On one side of him was Molly, unharmed yet worried at the two who barged in. On the other side of Jeb was Cain, who had his son's hand in his own hand, crying.

"All I ever wanted to do was protect him. He is my son, don't you get it… I would have done anything for him," Cain said. Emily looked at Cain. He was a lot calmer, and a lot saner then the last time she seen him, but still, as she saw Zero lean heavy against the wall, exhausted after what this man did, she snapped. She walked up to Cain, slapping him hard against his cheek. He looked up at her with mild shock and anger.

"How could you? You could have killed him," she said.

"I thought vampires couldn't die, you said so yourself, that you survived so long without blood," Cain snapped back. "Besides, it wasn't my intent on killing him, just, weakening him so I could..."

"Escape?" she yelled out. Cain just glared at her.

"See my son. He is my only child, all I have left. I just couldn't let you… but I'm too late, aren't I?" Cain asked with a growl.

"And to do that, you hurt one of MY children. I made them, from MY blood, so they are just as precious to me as yours. I should kill you for this," she growled at him. She felt arms wrap around her, a strong chest against her back. She felt his breath on her ear, alive and well.

"Emily, it's fine. I'm fine," he said softly. She teared up. She wanted to be strong, so strong for them all, but she couldn't when the thoughts of nearly loosing him went through her mind.

"How can you forgive him, he nearly…"

"Who says I have forgiven him, it's just, emotions are running high. We ALL need to calm down before a proper decision can be made. Molly, are you fine for the night?"

"Yes, Adrian."

"I'm going to lock him in, are you okay with that? I would prefer you not be in here with him," Zero said, concerned.

"Despite what he has done, I don't feel threaten by him, he just wants his son, and I don't want to leave Jeb's side as well. I will stay."

"Then that is your choice. We should be back before he awakes," Zero said, taking Emily away, locking them in the room. He wasn't two steps when Brent asked if he could stay, just outside, to make sure Molly was safe. Zero smiled at him.

"I'm not going to stop you," he said before leaving, taking Emily to her room. She stopped walking when they were near her room.

"I can't. I have too much to do," she said softly turning. He stopped her.

"Whatever it is, someone else can handle it," he said.

"I have to talk to them, get someone for Jeb…"she said softly.

"I can do that."

"You can barely stand, love."

"And you can't handle it at the moment. I need to go up there anyway," he said. "Please love, I want you in bed, sleeping. I will join you when I'm done," he said, and she nodded. He took her to her room, laying her down in her bed. He sat by her, waiting until she drifted off.

He was exhausted as well, and wanted nothing more then to join her, but he knew he needed to feed. He left Emily reluctantly, before making his way upstairs, moving to get to ground level. When he walked out into the hall, he was quickly spotted.

"Master Zero, we were not expecting you tonight since you already… What happen?" said the woman after taking a good look at him.

"A lot. Can I speak with Melissa?" Zero asked. The woman nodded, taking him through the halls of the place, to the director's office. He walked in and Melissa took one look at him, eyes wide.

"What happened?" Melissa asked.

"A miscalculation, but things have been sorted out."

"I can have them get someone for you." Melissa said.

"I'm fine for the moment, I just need to talk."

"Adrian, you look pale as death, at least let me get you something," she said before leaving. He sighed, sitting in the chair on the other side of her desk. Melissa was always a sweetheart; she was the main reason why they were able to live in such peace, without being noticed. She was the director of a mental hospital. She let them inhabit the dwelling bellow the building as well as supplied them with fresh meals. The severe cases, the ones that had no hope of leaving this place, she would let them drink from them, weakening them, but never killing them. It was a nice deal.

Melissa returned, with a bottle, and Zero sneered at her. He knew it wasn't human, but it was the price they paid sometimes. Sometimes victims were just not well enough, but Melissa always kept alternatives on hand. There was even one of them, Ivy, who choose to willing drink the stuff, never wanting to hurt anyone. Zero did only when he had to. She handed him the bottle. He just looked at it.

"Drink, you look half dead."

"I am half dead and this stuff is going to finish the job," Zero said.

"Drink it," she demanded. Zero growled slightly before taking a drink. He nearly choked.

"What is this crap?' Zero asked.

"Ms. Ortiz always seamed to like it." Zero laughed at that.

"Ivy would drink just about anything."

"Not everything," Melissa said. Zero rolled his eyes before taking another drink. Despite it's taste, it was making him feel better.

"Are you going to explain why you are half dead or am I going to have to guess."

"I was stupid… leave it at that. My Lady wishes for me to ask you for a favor."

"And where is Ms. Gale?"

"Sleeping, she is having a trying night so I'm taking over for the moment."

"Even if you're half dead?" she stated.

"Well not for long," he said taking another drink.

"Fine, then what are you here for?"

"We are turning another one," he explained.

"Already!? Adrian, I'm not sure how many more we can accommodate."

"This should be the last one for a while. I promise, this one just came out of no where."

"Is he awake?"

"In the morning…"

"So you need a first feed? Give me a little bit and I'll find someone for you. But this has got to be the last for a while, anymore and it will get suspicious."

"I'm sorry to cause you more trouble."

"No trouble at all, I would do almost anything for Ms. Gale," she said with a smile. "I will send them down before dusk, is that okay?"

"Yes, that should be fine," Zero said with a smile as he got up to leave. He handed her the bottle. She waved him off.

"Take it, you need it. Or you can give it to Ms. Ortiz if you're done." Zero rolled his eyes but took the bottle. He made his way quickly back to Emily. By the time he made it back to her bed, he finished most of the bottle, surprising him some. He guessed he needed it. He crawled into the bed pulling Emily protectively into his arms before drifting off for some much needed rest.


	12. Chapter 12

It was before dusk when she woke him up. She smiled down at him brightly.

"You are looking better, love," she said. He smiled up at her. She was looking much better then she had last night. She slipped from the bed. "We need to get dressed. We have a new member of our family to welcome."

They made their way to where Jeb, Cain and Molly were. They opened the door and what was behind the door brought a smile to Emily's face. Jeb was still sleeping, with Molly sleeping to one side of him and Cain to the other, all three out cold. Zero and Emily smiled at each other as they went to wake them up. Emily gently shook Molly, waking her from her sleep while Zero woke Cain up, less gently, by pushing him off the bed onto the floor. After the thud, Cain was quite awake, and grouchy.

"What the HELL was that for?" Cain yelled.

"Take a wild guess," Zero growled.

"Still sour over that?" Cain said getting himself off the floor.

"You have no idea."

"Boys, cut the crap," Molly barked. "So, how long until he wakes?"

"It varies from person to person. Could be a few minutes after dusk, could be a few hours."

"So are we all just going to sit here and wait?" Cain said.

"Yes, Wyatt," Emily said.

"Why is it that he gets to wake up in a bed while I get the cold cell?" Cain asked.

"Oh, that is because you are a _special_ case, Wyatt," Zero snarked.

"You know what would make this time go faster, if you shut the hell up," Cain barked at him.

"Oh My God, they are like children," Molly said. Emily shook her head.

"Wyatt, do you want the first thing your son to hear is your bickering."

"Too late," The voice came from the bed as the figure below them let out a stretch and a yawn before sitting up. Molly smiled at him.

"How do you feel?" Molly asked.

"Different, tired… and really, really hungry," Jeb said.

"It's all natural. It might take you a little bit to get used to the changes," Emily said with a smile. Jeb nodded at this. He looked at Molly and smiled, she smiled widely at that. He saw his father and Zero standing on the other side of him, and that was quite puzzling. He smiled at his father.

"Still bickering I see. Will you two ever get along?" he said.

"But with what he did…." Cain started.

"It's in the past and if we are going to have a future here, we are going to have to put that behind us," Jeb said.

"How can you say that?!"

"Because I'm tired of fighting, and I don't plan on spending eternity on this. I choose to move passed it. Okay, I'm really hungry," he said turning back to Molly.

"He can feed off me if he need," Cain offered.

"NO!" Emily barked, surprising everyone. "Sorry, but his first meal has to be human, or… it could mess him up," Emily said, nodding to Zero and Zero left. "After he feeds for the first time, he can drink most anything, but not his first meal," she explained.

"And why is that?" Cain asked.

"It was how I was taught…" she said glaring at him.

"But my first meal...."

"And look how you turned out? I'm not making that mistake again."

"Father, it's okay. I understood this was part of it when I signed up for this, I'm ready." Zero returned with a male, late twenty who didn't quite know where he was. He placed the man on the bed and Jeb looked at him.

"What is wrong with him?"

"Many things, but that doesn't matter, what matters is that you need to feed. Think of it as putting him out of his misery if you must," Emily said.

"Why does Jeb get a mental patient while I had to kill a perfectly good girl?" Cain groaned. Zero glared at him.

"She went nuts and ended up killing her family, does that make you feel better?" Zero barked out and Cain's eyes went wide.

"A little." Cain grumbled before turning his attention to Jeb.

"How do I…" Jeb said not sure of himself.

"Here," Molly said as she took a hold of the guy, moving him to Jeb before sitting behind him. "Take a hold of him." Jeb nodded, grabbing a hold of the man before him. "Listen to his blood flowing, can you hear it Jeb?" she said into his ear. He closed his eyes for a second, concentrating.

"Yes," Jeb purred.

"Find that point on his neck where the blood flows the greatest and bite down," Molly said into his ear. Jeb smiled, nodding, before moving to the guy's neck, biting down. Jeb drank from him until he was gone, feeling that deep hunger within being quenched.

"That was mildly disturbing," Cain muttered.

"Why? Because you just watched your son feed?" Zero laughed "To us, it can be just as good as sex, and what were you doing to me last night…" Cain glared at him. Zero smirked. "And you said you don't love me," Zero said blowing Cain a kiss.

"I tried to kill you," Cain growled. Zero smiled wider.

"I thought as much, and thanks for admitting it. So what shall we do with the attempted killer now?" Zero said to Emily.

"What is going on?" Came from the bed, Jeb's face full of worry.

"Jeb, your father nearly killed Adrian," Molly said.

"I got that, by what… why? Father?"

"Because they wouldn't let me see you," Cain growled.

"And with the way you are acting, why should we trust you? Instead of asking you attack and nearly kill someone, something is not right with you." Emily said. It was Jeb, slipping off the bed that got their attention.

"Father, what is wrong?"

"I just wanted to protect you," Cain said, sorrow in his voice.

"Well I can protect myself now. I don't need you getting yourself killed trying to protect me. You need to calm down, you need to let go and you need to forgive, if not, you are going to get yourself killed. And I want you… no I need you here, father, I can't bare to loose you again. So please, for me, try and behave," Jeb pleaded. The others looked at him in mild shock and watched as Cain nodded.

"I will try."

"You are going to have to do a lot more then try, Wyatt. You crossed the line too many times. You are going to have to prove your worth to us. But you can't do that locked up, but one mistake, one hair out of place, one toe out of line and I will not hesitated to lock you up and throw away the key," Emily bit. "And don't expect it to be easy, your attack on Adrian, pissed everyone off. You are going to be closely watched, so be prepared," Emily said. She could tell he was angry with her, but he nodded.

"I understand…. My Lady," he said with a triumphant smile. She turned to Jeb.

"When you are feeling up to it, I would like you to come to the great room, so I can show off the newest member to our family. Adrian, I would like a word," she said before leaving. Zero followed her.

"What is it, My Lady."

"I think Wyatt is starting to get his ability," she explained. "And it worries me."

"Why is that?"

"Because I was having trouble reading his mind in there, and the bastard knew it. He was blocking me."

"So?"

"He could have been lying and I wouldn't have a clue. Keep an eye on him."

"I think we all will be at this point, even his son," Zero said. She nodded.

Things started to settle down after that. Jeb was welcomed into the family with open arms. Emily could tell that Molly and him were getting quite close, but still haven't done much. She questioned him about it once, and watched as he turned bright red.

There was a lot of hatred towards Cain. He was always there within the group but he chose to be the outsider, not wanting to fit in. He rarely talked to anyone besides Jeb and Zero and only Zero when he had to. He was always polite when spoken to, but still there was something there.

Emily was worried about him since he still held visible anger towards her. The fact she couldn't investigate it was unnerving her. It only seemed to grow worse as Zero and she grew closer. She thought it might have been jealousy, yet he made no advances on Zero. It puzzled her. After her confession, the fact Zero knew how much she cared for him, the thought of them sharing a bed didn't bother her as much. She knew she had his heart and that was all that mattered, even if she hadn't shared a bed with anyone but Zero since then.

Within a week of Jeb becoming one of them, his talent was quite evident. He was quite quick on his feet. His reflexes were top notch, even if he didn't quite have the strength to back it up. It didn't matter as much, since he could avoid most things that came his way. He noticed that he also had a lot more energy, and incredible stamina, always on the go, and never wanted to stop. Molly joked about it once to Emily, saying that she would like to put that to good use when the time was right, but she would wait tell he was ready, since they had all the time in the world.

Zero and Jeb had been going out more, mostly on Jeb's request. Emily was happy that Jeb was trying his best to get along with Zero and she told Jeb that often. They spent their time talking, trying to come to an understanding with each other. Zero would explain his past actions, not looking for forgiveness, but letting Jeb know the whole truth.

"I wasn't in a good place, I made bad choices, and your family was one of them," Zero said as he leaned against a tree as he watched Jeb climb up it. He just been for a run and he was not planning on stopping anytime soon as Zero, Cain, and Molly watched him.

"I understand that, we all had to do things we were not proud of during the war, but you took joy in what you were doing while so many people fought back against her."

"I know, that is why I wasn't in a good place. I was angry and was expressing it in the worst way. I've calmed a lot since then."

"I can tell that," Jeb said sitting on a branch. "That is what's making it easier to forgive you." Zero looked at him quite shocked.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness I was just explaining things."

"I know you're not looking for it, but that doesn't mean I can't give it to you."

"I locked up your father, told you he was dead and then killed your mother, Jeb."

"And you could have killed us all, without a second thought. We were enemy's Adrian. Casualties were expected."

"Your mother wasn't just a casualty, Jeb."

"I know, she was a very special woman."

"And I killed her."

"And you feel sorry for it. You feel guilty for it. You know how many Longcoats I killed? I didn't even know their names and most of the time I didn't even bat an eye at it. But you felt guilty. You are showing me that you are not the monster I thought you were, you are human… or as human as we can be at the moment. A monster I can't forgive, but you, I can." There was a silence at the moment while Zero took in what Jeb was telling him.

"Thanks, that means more to me then you will ever know," Zero said with a smile. "So monkey? You coming down any time soon?" Zero asked with a laugh. Jeb smiled, before falling back, hanging from the branch from his legs. Jeb smiled before sticking his tongue out at Zero. Jeb slipped off the tree, and landed on his feet.

"You are like a fraking cat," Zero said, shaking his head. Jeb smiled at him. Zero put his arm around Jeb's shoulder.

"Come on kid, lets head home," Zero said, walking with Jeb. He saw Molly, smiling at him. He then saw Cain, and it was almost scary. He was glaring at the two of them, but kept quiet. Zero's hand slipped off Jeb, before backing off slightly.

"I need to head up, need to talk to Melissa for a moment, How about the rest of you head back without me," Zero said with a smile as he pushed Jeb playfully to his father. He watched them go off for a moment before sighing. He was happy that he had gained Jeb's trust and now forgiveness, but with Cain's constant glares and holding the rest of it over him, he felt like there wasn't much to celebrate with Jeb's forgiveness. He liked the boy, and was glad that they were no longer bickering. But, it was Cain's forgiveness he wanted, but he knew he would never get. He was hoping that Cain would at least put aside his feelings eventually, but so far, he only seemed to make the man angrier.

Since Cain's new found freedom, he refused to talk to Zero unless he had to. Zero almost wished he could lock Cain back up, just to get him to talk. He knew Jeb would kick his ass if he tried, but there had to be something he could do to get Wyatt to listen to him. Bickering between them was at an all time high and that was putting strain on the entire clan. He knew there was going to be a breaking point soon, and he wasn't looking forward to it. It was nothing but a disaster waiting to happen.

Zero figured he spent enough time walking, lost in his thoughts, so he started to return home. He wasn't even inside before he met with Cain. Cain was livid.

"What the hell was all that?" Cain growled. Zero rolled his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for another pissing match. Not this time. He walked passed Cain and Cain grabbed him, pushing him against the wall. Since Cain fed on him, he been a bit stronger then the rest, but still, if Zero wanted to stop him he could. Zero looked at Cain with almost disinterest.

"Wyatt, I'm not in the mood for this song and dance. Why are you mad this time?" Zero said. Cain glared at him before letting him go.

"I see what you're doing, this whole phony nice guy routine. Getting Jeb to like you, but he is MY son, and I want you to stop it."

"It's no act, Wyatt," Zero pleaded. Cain glared before walking away leaving the threat in the air.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a few days later when all hell broke loose. Things had been normal. Emily happily woke up in the arms of her lover. He got dressed and left quickly, saying that Jeb wanted to go scouting and check the perimeter again, but they both knew Jeb just wanted an excuse to be outside, get up some speed and get out some energy. She always smiled at the youth's energy and to this day, hasn't regretted her choice in turning him.

She laid in bed for a while after Zero left, knowing there was no point in getting up at the moment, for when Zero and Jeb left, most of the others joined them. She knew it was going to be quiet and quite boring when she left her room. She decided to just lay in the warmth of the bed that smelled so much like Zero. She heard movement at the door and smiled.

"Back so soon, love?" she said turning to find a smiling Wyatt Cain at her door. She quickly covered her self from his gaze.

"Wyatt, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well, I was concerned, since you're not up yet, I just wanted to see if you were feeling okay," he said, but that smile he gave her told her a different story.

"Can you please leave?" she asked.

"Why? I'm quite enjoying the view. You are quite lovely, Emily," Cain purred.

"Well, you can enjoy it later when I'm fully clothed, so please leave," she growled at him. He gave her a hurt look.

"Oh come on, Emily. I'm sure everyone in this place has seen that lovely body of yours, I think it's my turn. I know they have all had you, I listen to them talk; they miss you, since you've been favoring your little boy toy. I just wanted to see what they were missing, that is all," he said advancing on her quickly. She went to run but he grabbed her, pushing her hard against the wall. "Also heard you liked it a little rough, my kind of woman," Cain purred, smile wide on his face. She tried to scream but his large hand covered her mouth.

"Please don't. It's going to make this less fun. Besides, no one is around at the moment, since most decided to go watch Jeb, leaving you alone. Wasn't really smart of them, leaving their lady unattended, but I decided to take advantage," he said, slipping his hand off her mouth.

"So what is this, you want to punish Adrian, so you are going to take his girl? You're sick, and you are so dead when this is all over." He smiled widely; he leaned in then, nuzzling her neck, growling slightly.

"I'm counting on it. I don't want to be this monster anymore, but too bad you will be joining me in the afterlife." She gasped at that, and he smiled again. "He took my love, I think it would be a fitting punishment for him, and once he finds you dead, he wouldn't even hesitate for a moment before killing me. I get my release from this hell and he has to suffer, for all eternity. Win-Win," he said as his eyes began to rake over her body.

"You are quite lovely, it's a shame you have to die, but maybe we can have a little bit of fun before you go," he said, before tossing her to the bed by her hair as she let out a scream of pain.

----

Zero was having fun for once without Cain's watchful eye - being able to be with Jeb without the worry of pissing his father off. Jeb challenged him to a tree racing, seeing who can climb a tree the fastest, strength versus speed. Zero knew he was going to lose, but he took the challenge anyway. He wasn't to far behind Jeb, listening to Jeb's calls, and laughter was music to his ears. He was growing quite attached to the boy. They were standing near the top of the tree and he looked down, looking at the crowd that was gathering. There were some people from the institution, nurses and such. There was also his family. He looked around noticing everyone except one… well two if you count Cain.

Something wasn't right…

He was down the tree with Jeb on his heels.

"Adrian?" Jeb asked. Zero ignored him as he walked up to Alec.

"Where is Emily?"

"She hasn't made it out of bed yet."

"And Wyatt?"

"In his room, brooding like…" Alec's eyes went wide when he saw what Zero saw. "No, he wouldn't." Zero didn't even listen as he ran to Emily. As he got closer, he could feel that she was in pain, she was calling to him. He got closer, and then the pain stopped. It was silent, she stopped calling for him, and he just felt dread wash over him. He kept moving though, as fast as he could, tearing through the castle. He finally got there, after what seemed like an eternity. He pushed the door open and what he found behind it shocked him.

There, on his and Emily's bed, was Emily and Wyatt, both naked. Emily looked like she was beaten half to death and there was blood, hers, from the bite in her neck. But what shocked him more then anything was Wyatt. He was crying, no, balling into Emily as she just held him. His body just racked with sobs. And then he heard it from Cain.

"I'm so sorry, Adora."

"And I'm sure she forgives you, you stopped yourself. You didn't let that anger take all of your humanity," she said soothing him. Zero was shocked to say the least.

"What happened?" Zero panted out.

"A mistake, but nothing that can't heal over time," Emily said softly. She looked back at Cain. "Wyatt, I'm going to leave for a moment, will you be ok by yourself." He just nodded weakly to her as she slipped from the bed, grabbing her robe and headed into the hallway as Jeb approached them. She just closed the door behind her.

"It's better if you don't see him at the moment," she said to Jeb.

"What happened?" Jeb asked, taking one look at her, worried.

"I would prefer you not to know," she said softly. Jeb just looked at her.

"I'm a big boy, I can handle it," Jeb said, and she just gave him a pleading look.

"Fine," she said before turning to Zero's worried look.

"He… He wanted to kill me, or that was his plan. But, I used the memory of his dead wife against him, until he broke down."

"Why did he want you dead?" Jeb asked.

"Because… I love her. He wanted revenge against me killing your mother by killing the woman I loved," Zero said. Jeb's eyes widened.

"My father… He couldn't have…"

"He is unstable. He wants to die, he told me. He doesn't consider us human any more, so in his mind, he didn't consider this wrong. He was trying to push Adrian over the edge and make him suffer at the same time," Emily explained.

"It looks like he wanted to make you suffer as well. I'm sorry he… " Zero said, pulling her into his arms.

"He what?" Jeb asked and Zero glared at him. Then something hit him, she smelled of his father in the same way she normally smelled of Zero. Jeb looked like he was going to be sick.

"He couldn't…." Jeb said in disbelieve and then anger washed over him. He moved fast, before Zero could grab him, into Emily's room. There was a crash soon after that and Zero and Emily were there.

"How could you!?" Jeb yelled at Cain, who was currently curled up in a ball on the floor still crying.

"Jeb! He's not going to hear you. He's not there anymore…" Emily said. "I don't think he has truly been your father since he turned… I'm sorry for that."

"So, what are we going to do about him?" Zero asked.

"Grant him his last wish."

"You mean KILL HIM!?" Jeb said.

"I want to die." They heard Cain say from the ground. Jeb was on the floor, knelling next to his father.

"No, please don't say that."

"Jeb, this anger, this hatred, and this insanity I'm feeling, I can't, I don't want to live like this, not for another day, and not for eternity. Please…"

"We can get you help. I can take you away from here get you better. Let me at least try."

"And leave Molly. Jeb, I haven't seen you this happy before. You belong here. I don't."

"But, I can't lose you."

"Please, Jeb, just let me go…" Jeb looked at his father, like his heart was breaking. He nodded before standing up and leaving abruptly, not looking back. Emily watched him go with a sad heart but knew that Molly would look after him. Zero pulled her back out of the room, closing the door.

"How are we going to handle this?" he asked her. She glared at him, before she realized she did it.

"He is your responsibility, you handle it. I suggest you take him from here, and chop off his head. If you can't bring yourself to do that, then just tie him to a tree and let the sun do it for you," she snipped out before turning. He grabbed her, and she growled.

"I truly am sorry; if I even had the slightest idea that he would do this I wouldn't have turned him. I know this is all my fault, but don't push me away, not now," he pleaded to her.

"You have a lot of work ahead of you; you need to get to it. When you are done… we can talk."

"And where will I find you?" he asked, knowing all to well she wanted nothing more then to be alone. She smiled at him.

"Your room," she said before walking away. He watched her leave with a smile. He turned back to her room, the smile fading.

"Why did it have to come to this?" he asked no one.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeb stormed away, angry. He made his way to his room, not sure where else to go at the moment. He paced, letting everything he witnessed mull over his mind. He got angrier. A chair went flying, smashing up against the wall with the force that he threw it. It didn't take long before she was there.

"Jeb? What is wrong love?" Molly asked him from the door.

"They are going to kill my father!"

"It was inevitable and what he did today, was unforgivable," Molly said. "Word travels fast when there is only 11 of us," she explained at Jeb's confused look.

"But she said he wasn't in his right mind."

"And keeping him around because he is unstable is a better option? Jeb, love, I understand your hardship. I watched my parents being killed by Longcoats, right in front of my eyes, but this is something that just has to be done. He is a danger to everyone, including himself."

"But he is my father," he said, with frustrated tears. She walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his body.

"I know and you would do almost anything for him, but he has run out of time. It's time to let him go," Molly said softly.

"I can't," he explained.

"Why?"

"Because he is the only family I have left," Jeb answered. She smiled softly at him.

"That is not true, you have me, and I promise you that I will never leave you," she said. He held onto her tightly. He held onto her for what seemed like forever, not wanting to let her go. He breathed in her scent and it was starting to get to him, winding him tighter than what he was already feeling. Something was going to have to give.

He moved in, nibbling lightly at her neck as she purred, and those sounds when straight to his cock, causing him to become hard. He knew it wasn't the time, or the place he was planning on this, but right now, he needed it, more then anything else in the world.

"Molly…" he let out a pleading groan. She looked up into his eyes, so full of trust and love, searching for something, he wasn't sure, but she seemed to understand as she nodded to him, giving her unspoken permission. He moved down to capture her lips with his as he slowly made his way to the bed. He pushed her onto her back, before lying on top of her.

Her hands went to the hem of his shirt, trying to pull it free from his body when he growled, taking her hands before pinning them above her head. She smiled at him, eyes now clouded with so much lust and love, that he nearly lost it. He went to go attack her neck as she let out a long, loud moan of approval.

"I want you, Molly, so bad. So much," he moaned out hotly into her ear as his hips rubbed against her. She let out something that was a cross between a gasp and a whimper as she pushed back into his touch.

"Then take me, I'm yours, forever," she moaned. He smiled before his hands went to her shirt, ripping the annoying fabric off her body, giving him what he was seeking. He licked down her neck, letting go of her arms as he went to attack one of her breasts with his tongue and the other with his hand. He felt a little awkward at first. He may have not been a virgin, but he really hadn't had much time to practice his skills. Molly didn't seem to mind as she moaned out at his touch. He looked up at her, meeting her lust filled eyes, smile wide on his face.

"Gods, you are so beautiful," he purred against her hot skin and she bit into her hand to keep from screaming. He shook his head, pulling her hand from her mouth. "No love, I want to hear you," he said. He pulled her hand to him, seeing the blood droplets her bite had caused before licking at them. Her blood caused him to get harder.

He let out a growl, moving to her pants, pulling them roughly from her body, leaving her completely bare to him. He looked over her, admiring her. He let his fingers rake slowly over her body, smiling as she squirmed against his touch. He wanted her so bad right now. He pulled his shirt off quickly before his hands went to push his pants over his hips, sliding them off his body as she watched him.

He rested over her, wanting nothing more then to take her, hard and fast. He looked into her face, making sure she was ready for him. She smiled up at him, spreading her legs slightly wider, rubbing herself against him, showing him that she was more then ready for him. He gave her a smirk that would make Zero proud before he pushed hard and deep within her willing body.

She screamed in pleasure, wrapping her slender legs around his hips as he moved within her. His lips where on hers again, hands roaming the length of her body, touching, caressing, scratching lightly at her delicate skin, wanting to mark her, wanting to show that she was his. She moaned loudly, begging, pleading for more, and Jeb was more then willing.

As his orgasm approached, he felt a hunger within him grow, wanting her blood, as if hers was all that he ever wanted or needed. He held back, not wanting to hurt Molly as his pace began to speed up within her. She must have known what he was thinking. She smiled, lustfully at him before turning her head, exposing her neck to him, giving him permission.

He let out another loud, possessive growl before he sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of her neck. He heard her scream of pure pleasure as she came hard. As her blood filled his mouth, over powering his senses, he lost it, coming hard within her body. He let go of his bite, letting out a carnal shout.

He collapsed beside her, feeling completely exhausted, and sated. Feeling calmer and more relaxed then he thought he had ever been. He knew at that moment, that this is where he belonged, not just now, but all his life, here with her and her… no, his family. He pulled her tightly into possessive arms, content.

He laid there, wrapped in her scent, his mind drifting back to his worries. Just because he found his new family, doesn't mean he wanted to give up on his old one. He felt Molly fall asleep within his arms, and he smiled before kissing her forehead and slipping from the bed. He got dressed before leaving her.

It didn't take long for him to find out where his father was. He found Jenson guarding Emily's door, his father still within the room.

"I would like to see my father?" Jeb asked.

"Adrian wanted him left alone. No one can see him."

"Most likely for his own safety. I'm not going to hurt him; I just want to talk to him," Jeb explained. Jenson glared at him.

"You can't play both sides in this one, Jeb. You're going to have to choose," he said before moving from the door, granting him access.

"I know what side I'm on, but it doesn't change the fact that he is still my father," Jeb said before moving into the room. He found his father in the corner where he was left, but he was dressed now, under his own accord or with someone's help, he couldn't tell, but he looked broken. He looked like a trapped scared animal, ready to lash out at the first thing that crossed its path.

"Father," Jeb said from the door. When he saw unfocused eyes find him, confused, he wasn't sure if coming was still a good idea.

"Jeb?" Cain said confused as his eyes began to focus on him

"Yes, Father I'm here," Jeb said with a smile, moving closer to Cain. Cain jumped, moving away from him.

"Don't come near me," Cain said in a panic. Jeb stopped in his tracks.

"Why?"

"Because, I'm a dangerous monster, the things I did, the things I want to do," Cain said, more to himself that anyone, as his eyes began to lose that focus again.

"Father!" he snapped. Cain's head snapped to look at him.

"Jeb?" Cain said again. Jeb was sure now, he made a mistake in coming but still, he had to see for himself, and maybe just maybe, get through to him.

"Father, what happen? You were doing so good, starting to even fit in around here," Jeb asked. Cain laughed, low and almost evil in a way, as hard eyes found Jeb's.

"You really thought that? I was just bidding my time until that bitch let her guard down," he said with a smile that sent an eerie shiver down Jeb's spine. Cain soon lost that smile, blinking a few times. "Where is Adrian? He promised me he'd be back, he promised to kill me, please, I can't, I don't want to…." Cain said almost innocently. Jeb stood there with a mix of shock, horror and concern.

"So is that it, you're just going to give up, just lay down and die. That isn't like you, that isn't the father I know and love," Jeb pleaded, taking a few more steps to Cain. Cain lunged then, growling, shoving Jeb up against the wall roughly.

"I stopped being that man along time ago. I don't want your love. I don't want your pity. I just want you to release me from this world so I can rest once and for all," Cain growled out at Jeb. Jeb looked into his father's eyes at the pure insanity that filled them, and for once in his life, he was scared of his father, truly scared. Cain smiled wickedly.

"I can smell that fear, kiddo. It's quite intoxicating. Makes me just want to eat you up," Cain purred. Jeb was terrified now. Jeb felt his father being yanked off him, thrown against the wall and Zero standing in front of him.

"Don't ever lay a hand on Jeb again or I will make sure you die a slow and painful death," Zero growled at Cain. Cain stared at them for a moment before nodding, eyes now filling with horror. Zero turned then, looking at Jeb, angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing here? Alone I might add," Zero yelled.

"I wanted…"

"To die? Jeb, I thought you were smarter then that, you saw him earlier, He is gone, just a shadow of his former self, No one is safe, not even you. The only reason he hasn't completely lost it is because he is waiting for me to KILL him. If you come in here and try and talk him out of it, he will KILL you," Zero barked at Jeb.

"I had to try Adrian… He is my father!"

"Not anymore," Zero said before grabbing Jeb's arm trying to pull him from the room.

"Adrian! Where are you going?" Cain yelled angrily.

"To deal with your son, and then I will be back to take care of you," Zero said as he pulled Jeb into the hallway.

"Go. I want you out of here," Zero said.

"How can you help him do this?" Jeb glared at Zero.

"Because it needs to be done," Zero said.

"I thought you loved him." Zero glared at Jeb.

"I do this because I love him, what do you think it would have done to him if he bit you or worst, killed you. He has the strength to do it."

"But in time, with help, maybe he could come to his senses."

"Maybe, but what do we do till then, lock him up, like a caged animal? That is just going to make him worse. I'm not going to risk the lives of the other people I love to save him. What if he got loose, went crazy, hurt you, hurt Emily, my Gods, hurt MOLLY. It's not worth the risk. Jeb, please, don't make this any harder then it has to be. Go to Molly, let her comfort you while I do what I have to do," Zero said.

"What I can't get is why, why didn't we see this coming, he had been acting, well, not normal, but SANE."

"He only showed us what he wanted us to see. I don't know for sure, maybe Emily broke him just enough so he couldn't hide it or maybe he doesn't care enough to try anymore." Jeb looked at him for a moment, before sighing.

"At least let me help you."

"No, I made this mess, I will clean it up."

"You can't do this alone…" Jeb started again but Zero growled.

"NO! I will do this, ALONE. GO!" Zero said, giving Jeb a determined look. Something about that look told Jeb to follow it. Jeb nodded before turning and leaving. Zero sighed. He had gotten what he was looking for, and was ready to go. He turned, looking at the door. He didn't want to do this, but he knew it had to be done. He went back into the room, looking at Cain.

"It's time to go," Zero said softly. Cain looked at him pleadingly before nodding. Zero lead Cain from his home, getting looks from the rest, looks of sadness, anger and concern, but he just went past them. He found the bag he packed, outside, picking it up before making his way from the Hospital, with Cain behind him, taking him further into the woods. When Zero felt they were far enough away from everyone, Zero dropped the pack turning to look a Cain.

"So this is it, where I'm going to die," Cain said, almost peaceful.

"Please, reconsider," Zero said softly, he knew his words wouldn't be anymore effective then Jeb's, but he had to try. Cain was on him then, pinning him against a tree.

"Don't back out on me now, love," Cain said with glee to his voice. "Or is it a pity fuck you are looking for before I go," Cain sneered. Zero pushed him off him, and Cain fell hard to the ground with a laugh.

"Not like this, never like this." Zero glared before going to the bag, pulling out some rope, turning and smiling at Cain. "But maybe like this." Cain raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so I see, you want to tie me up before you nail my ass. Try if you can."

"Oh I'm going to do more then try," Zero said before he was on Cain, pushing him up hard against a tree, lips on Cain's giving him a searing kiss. Cain purred against it.

"Is this what you wanted? Is it everything you dreamed? Or is it better to have the real thing," Cain purred against his lips.

"I guess I will never know, will I?" Zero said, tying Cain against the tree. Cain looked at him confused. He tried to pull at the rope but it was too strong.

"What are you playing at Adrian?" Cain yelled as he watched Zero walk away from him.

"Playing? I thought that was your strength?" Zero said before pulling a dagger out of the bag, Cain just laughed.

"You need something bigger then that to kill me," Cain said. Zero smiled, looking at the dagger.

"Oh this? I don't plan on killing you with it," Zero said and Cain was confused again. Zero walked back up to him, throwing the dagger to the ground near the tree. He moved in then, hot lips on Cain's, giving him another hot and passionate kiss. Zero broke it, forehead resting on Cain's.

"The dagger is for you. If you truly think there is not a shred of goodness in you, then you will not need it. But if you think there is even an ounce of goodness, something worth saving, then cut yourself free with it; leave, and never return. But if you're so willing to die, then just wait, the sun will do it for you in a few hours," Zero said before he turned to leave.

"COWARD!" Cain growled at him.

"Look who's talking," Zero said, without a glance back as he walked away.

The End

-----

Sequel? Yes? No? I'm going to let my comments decide.**  
**


	15. Sequel

If you liked this story, just letting you know I finally finished my squeal and uploaded the first chapter.

Go check it out!


End file.
